Vacation To The Centre Of The Earth
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: When Ellie Crawford has to join neighbour Sean on a trip to his uncles house, she might realise, with a trip to the centre of the earth, that her neighbour wasn't as bad as she thought.
1. Bad News For Ellie

Here's a new story

Disclaimer: I do not Own Journey To The Centre Of The Earth, just Ellie and any other characters I create.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ellie's POV<p>

"Ellie! Can you come down here please!" I heard my mom shout from downstairs. I shut my laptop lid, not wanting to risk my little brother sneaking into my room and reading my short stories, and headed downstairs.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble." I heard a bratty voice say before Theo's obnoxious laughter filled my ears.

"Shut up bug!" I shouted at him, turning around to face my nine year old brother. He only sneered at me. I glared back before turning and heading down the stairs. When I found my mom she was in the kitchen, stirring something in a bowl. It smelled like…chicken soup? Mom only made chicken soup if we were either ill or it was a special occasion, it was my favourite. I cleared my throat, alerting her to my attention. She turned around and gave me a weird smile.

"Hello dear." she started, coming towards me. I backed up slightly.

"What's going on mom?" I asked her, wondering where all this special attention was coming from. My mom wasn't really the touchy feely type, which I didn't mind because neither was I. Mom knew I wasn't buying whatever act she was putting on.

"You're to much of my daughter to take any nice guy crappy act aren't you?" she said, patting my arm before going back to her soup.

"Yeah. So what's the occasion?" I asked, coming to stand next to her while she stirred the soup.

She moved away and I took over, adding the necessary spices she always forgot.

"Well, my boss is asking me to see if I can relocate my job to a small place in Canada and I have to fly out there for a few weeks to check it out." she said. My eyes widened. We're moving to Canada?

"But mom, what about my friends? My school? My life?" I asked, walking away from the soup to stand in front of her.

"You'll start a new life in Canada. I hear the people there are very nice." she tried to reason.

"But they can't replace my friends." I said back.

"Well what about that Sean Anderson boy? His mother said they should be moving near us around the same time." I grit my teeth.

"Sean Anderson is not my friend." I stated in a steely voice. We had never been friends, despite being in the same class since third grade. We just never got along. Well that could possibly be my fault considering that my friends insisted that I had a crush on him so I proved them wrong by pouring paint down his pants. He retaliated by shoving the class hamster, tinkles, down my shirt and we've been enemies ever since.

My mom gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well that's to bad because you will be staying with him and his uncle in Boston while Theo and I go with his mother to check out our new neighbourhood." she said, quickly running over to the soup before it burned. I was speechless, trying to think of anything to say that could change her mind. "And it's none negotiable. Just try to get along until we get back." she said, not even bothering to turn around. I glared at her back before running up the stairs of our two story apartment and into my room, slamming my door behind me. I stared at my room. Although it was a small piece of crap for a room, I had grown to love it. It even had its own fire escape that I could stand on and watch the stars. The only problem, the steps lead right up to Sean's apartment, which was right above ours. He would always play his music really loud just to annoy me. As if on cue to keep my worst night going, Sean's head popped through my open window.

"Hey! Crawford!" he barked. I sneered at him in response. "I just heard that you're goanna be staying with me and my uncle!" I nodded, keeping my sneer in place.

"Yeah. I'm as happy about it as you are." I grunted sarcastically. He glared back at me.

"Considering that I don't want to see my uncle that much either I was hoping there was somewhere else you could stay." he asked, leaning on my window.

"Sorry but my mom said it was final. Why are you so bummed about seeing your uncle? It's about time you got a male authority figure in your life to keep you in check." I snapped back, wishing he would just leave. I received a glare so harsh I flinched back.

"Don't go there Crawford." he spat before turning and heading out the window. "We leave on Saturday." he shouted behind him as he climbed back up to his room. I sighed as I slumped onto my bed. As much as I hate to admit it, that was a low blow to Sean. I knew very well that he had no dad. I also knew he cried about it sometimes at night. I don't think he realised how thin the floors were. I couldn't try to understand what it felt like to be dad-less. I had a dad but he was away at the moment. He should be back when I return from Boston. He was the greatest dad in the world, funny, caring, loving and he had a good job as a music promoter, which was why he is away right now in L.A.

When sleep failed to claim me I stood up and reactivated my laptop. I reopened the page I had been writing on and clicked on new page.

Dear Journal (Diary's are for girly girls)

Today I found out that my family is moving to Canada. Know what that means? Dads goanna have Theo set on becoming a Hockey star. Joy. Me on the other hand am goanna have pretty much no one to talk to except (shudder) Sean Anderson. The bane of my existence and general pain in my ass. We're goanna be living in the same neighbourhood and going to the same school. We'll be roped in together as the two new kids who must be friends since they moved from the same place.

Great, just great. Being sixteen sucks. Well I guess I'm going to have to get used to Sean and his whiney ass attitude. I suppose the best thing to do would be to apologise to him and see if we could be friends. Hell no! where's the fun in that? All I know journal is that the next couple of weeks are going to royally suck!

* * *

><p>Sean elbowed my knee for the sixth time that hour. We were sitting in his car, his mom driving, him in the front seat and me in the back behind him. As usual he was being a jerk, obnoxiously playing his PSP while his mom tried to talk to him and he just ignored her. He kept elbowing me then claiming it was just him getting too into his game. Bull shit! He's to crap to get to far enough into a game to use that excuse.<p>

"So Elizabeth, are you excited about moving to Canada?" Mrs Anderson asked me, looking at me through the rear view mirror. Not wanting to seem in-polite, I lied.

"Yeah, I can't wait." I said in an unenthusiastic sigh. I heard Sean snort and saw him smirk at me through his side view mirror. I responded by kicking his seat.

"Aww man! Why'd you don that? I was about to win!" he yelled at me, turning in his seat. I smirked at him.

"Sorry, I was getting really into this story idea I was thinking about." I said in a smug tone. Sean glared at me, knowing that his mom knew that I liked to write so it was a valid excuse.

"Bitch." he mumbled under his breath. I kicked his seat again and he turned around again. "Do that one more time…" he threatened, leaning forwards. I smirked again, leaned forwards and flicked him between the eyes. "That's it!" he yelled, taking off his seatbelt and leaping into the back seat. My eyes widened as he pinned me against the back seat, not expecting that. I fought back of course, swatting at him multiple times.

His mom slammed on the breaks, causing him to fly back, bounce off the front seat and fall flat out onto me. I blushed deeply as his eyes locked on mine, his nose banging against mine painfully.

"We're here now stop fighting!" his mom demanded. Sean was blushing furiously as he scrabbled off me, pretty much falling out the car as he scrambled out the door. I just sat up, laughing as he ran round the car to grab his bag. I climbed out the car, looking up at the large building. I noticed a man on the first floor through a large window, running around with plates in his arms. I was about to ask if he was Trevor Anderson, but was cut off by my bag being thrown into my face by an angry Sean.

"Nice catch." he snickered as he walked up to the front door. I could tell already that this 'vacation' was going to suck.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, Review!<p> 


	2. Sucky News For Sean

Here's Chapter two and i hope you read my PM Indigofrisbe. Am waiting for your Reviews

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sean's POV<p>

I can't believe how quickly this trip turned from god awful to just plain crap. Not only did I have to spend a boring ten days with my crazy uncle, I was now going to be stuck living near Ellie Crawford for the rest of high school…in Canada. My life just keeps getting better and better. Not! We were currently sitting in my moms car as she talked to uncle Trevor. Ellie was still sitting behind me in the back, gathering her stuff together. I was still pissed at her for ruining my perfect game, but I was more pissed at what had happened in the back seat.

I can't believe she provoked me into jumping into the back, and then my mom causes me to fall on her? What was the worst part though, I didn't completely hate being that close to Ellie. In fact...it was kinda nice. I quickly shook my head, ridding it of these insane thoughts before going back to my game. I felt two fingers on my head before my beanie had been plucked from my head.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Give that back!" I demanded, twisting in my seat to face her. She just smirked at me before pointing out the window.

"Your uncle's coming." she said. I glared at her before snatching my hat back and putting it back on. Just as I was getting back into my game, he tapped on the window.

"Hey Sean! Looking good." he said, trying to make conversation. I ignored him. "Is that one of those game boys?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a PSP." Me and Ellie said at the same time, me not looking up. I was surprised that Ellie, a girl, would know about guy stuff like that.

"Cool." Trevor said, sounding defeated. I heard a sigh behind me before Ellie got out the car.

"Hi. My name's Elizabeth Crawford but you can call me Ellie." she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. He shook it, smiling down at her.

"Hi Ellie, I'm Trevor. You're pretty, are you Sean's girlfriend?" he asked and I chocked on my spit. Ellie had a similar reaction, blushing furiously.

"No, I'm definitely not his girlfriend. I'm his neighbour and am being looked after by you guys while my mom looks at a house in Canada." Ellie explained. It hurt a little that she didn't even say she was my friend, but I guess I deserve that, like I care.

"Sean, will you say hey to your uncle?" mom asked me. I sighed as I turned off my game and got out of the car, pulling my bag with me.

"Hey to your uncle." I mumbled sarcastically as I stopped in front of him, my face a bored thrown. He smiled down at me.

"Last time I saw you, you were this big." he said as he pointed at my chest. I looked down, only to have him flick his finger at my nose. He laughed but I just glared at him.

"Yeah very funny." I mumbled again. Ellie was shaking her head at me but I didn't care if she thought I was being a dick. I walked back over to my mom, who handed me my other bag.

"Ok you've got your cell-phone, my numbers in there just in case. Your passports in your bag and I will be at the air port to pick you and Ellie up." great, we were living on the same street. "Soon we'll be off on our own adventure." I rolled my eyes .

"Yeah thrilling, we get to be Canadian. Aye." I added dryly. Ellie was glaring at me but I knew se was thinking the same thing. One thing that I knew about her was that we hated pretty much the same things, one being the idea of being Canadian. I started walking towards the house, Ellie following.

"Just let yourself in." uncle Trevor called behind us. I rolled my eyes again, considering he'd left the door wide open. I walked through and instantly sneered at the state of his home. Papers littered, well everything. Dirty plates covered almost every table top and there were some trophies from his collage days. I heard Ellie give a disgusted grunt.

"What a piece of crap!" she muttered. "You guys expect me to stay in a dump like this?" I turned at her and smirked.

"I thought this would be a step up from what your used to." I was met with her chucking something at my head, a book. It clipped the side of my face, leaving what would probably become a large bruise.

"Ow! You dumb-" I started but was cut off by uncle Trevor.

"Hey guys, this is going to be fun huh? Just us guys." Ellie glared at him. "A-and girls." he said sheepishly. I smirked again.

"No, you had it right the first time." again, Ellie chucked a book at me, this time missing me.

"Anyway we could spend five days, maybe a week, just doing dude stuff." he said with a shrug. "Maybe we could hit the batting cage." he said, miming hitting a ball out the park. I rolled my eyes, faking a smile.

"Yeah. Anyway I don't like this anymore then you do so as long as you keep the fridge stocked with mountain dew, and tivo family guy we'll get on fine." I grunted before walking off. Ellie sighed.

"Don't mind him, he just always acts like he's got a metal rod shoved up his butt. The best time to talk to him is just after a good family guy episode, at least that way he's still thinking about the jokes and he's in a better mood." I sneered at her, hating that she knew me so well. I spotted some jars full of coins and couldn't help but comment.

"Wow, that's an awesome coin collection." I said sarcastically. Ellie scoffed.

"Sean, just be nice." she warned. I scoffed.

"Well it's kind of a pet project of mine." Trevor mumbled, adding a few coins to one of the jars.

"Yeah it's really nifty." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Thanks." Trevor said bluntly, seeing right through my act.

"Hey do you wanna order in. we could get pizza, Tai, Chinese, subs something like that?" he asked.

"I could go for some Chinese." Ellie piped up. Trevor smiled at her.

"Alright, at least someone's making an effort." I grunted, figures he'd get along with her better. Everyone always liked her better. I heard something thump and turned back to uncle Trevor and Ellie. It was then that I finally noticed that uncle Trevor was carrying a cardboard box. He opened it, chuckling slightly at whatever was inside while Ellie's face screwed up slightly in confusion.

"What's that?" I asked, taking a step closer. Ellie shook her head, looking up at me.

"I don't know but it looks like junk." she said as she took a few steps back. Trevor sighed.

"This is a box of possessions owned by a really great guy… your dad." he said, looking up at me. Ellie's eyes widened as she stared at me. I found myself taking more interest, smiling as I came to stand closer. He began taking stuff out and showing it to me. One was a yo-yo. While I wasn't impressed at first, he started to do some really cool stuff with it and soon I was walking the dog and doing other tricks while he was looking at a book.

"Journey To The Centre Of The Earth? Hey Sean, wasn't that on our summer reading list last year?" Ellie asked, tapping me on the shoulder. I waved my hand at her, to focused on the yo-yo.

"Yeah yeah I just never got to it." I mumbled. She scoffed at me, walking over to uncle Trevor to look at the book. I hooked the yo-yo around her ankle as she went, smirking as I tugged at it and pulled. Her feet got tangled and she ended up falling backwards into me. "Whoa!" I cried, dropping the yo-yo to catch her under her arms. Her shoulders fell against my chest and her head landed against my neck, her gasp sweeping across my neck and making me shiver. Something about this position made my heart stop and I just stared at her, taking in all her features, from the darker then usual freckle to her sparkling green eyes.

"Uh Sean…I know you're probably enjoying this position, considering where your hands are, but you should know that if you don't move them soon I will personally make sure that the yo-yo becomes a registered hunting weapon again on your skull." she growled at me. It was then that I realised that, while wrapping my arms around her upper torso had helped in catching her, it had also made me pretty much palm her breasts.

"Gahh!" I yelped, leaping away from her. This just caused her to fall onto the floor. She glared up at me as she pushed herself up. "Sorry." I mumbled weakly. She just rolled her eyes before going over to uncle Trevor. I picked the yo-yo back up again, deciding to practise more.

Just as I was getting good with the around the world, trying to get uncle Trevor and Ellie's attention while they were busy talking about Bolivia, Mongolia and other countries, the yo-yo flew from my finger, soaring into the air.

"Watch out!" I shouted as it crashed into a bouncy ball sculpture above their heads. Ellie screamed as the balls pounded onto her and uncle Trevor's heads, covering hers with her hands while uncle Trevor just stared at my dads book.

"Sean you complete idiotic jerk!" Ellie screamed at me. I suddenly felt really bad, having Ellie mad at me. I don't know why, after ten years of hating her, Ellie had me feeling bad about hurting her feelings. She must be a witch!

"I'm sorry Ellie, it was an accident." I said hurriedly.

"Oh and know you're goanna act all smug an-wait what? You're sorry?" she asked me, tilting her head to the side in confusion. I nodded, awaiting a smack or something. Before my fate could come to an untimely end however, uncle Trevor interrupted us.

"Hey guys, lets go check out my lab." he said, grabbing his coat. Before we had time to even think of protesting he was hustling us out the door.

* * *

><p>There it is. Am already loving your Reviews. I want to hit five before I update again! Like I've said before, CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER FICS! PREFERABLY THE LESSER REVIEWED ONES!<p> 


	3. Weird Feelings From Ellie

Here's chapter three!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ellie's POV<p>

Sean is planning something, he must be. Why would he start being nice to me if he wasn't plotting my downfall? We were currently sitting in his uncle Trevor's 'lab' which was more of a classroom then a lab. He was babbling on about how physics was the science of today while typing on his computer while Sean was grumbling and whining about how we should have waited until tomorrow. I took this time to study him, thinking that maybe I missed something. He was still wearing his beanie, hiding his chocolate hair that looked so soft. His brown eyes were looking weary with the lack of sleep we had had today, but they still held that little sparkle that let me know he was thinking of something snaky to say to lighten the mood. As my eyes travelled southwards I realised, for the first time, that Sean had not only grown taller then me but he had muscle on his arms and chest.

"Hey, Ellie, are you ok?" I heard his voice say and quickly shook my head, ridding me of my mixed thoughts.

"Yeah, just tired." I mumbled. He nodded before turning back to his uncle. I followed suite, deciding I needed a distraction.

"Here it is." he said, pointing at the computer screen. It was full of countries and seismic activity ratings. Only three names were highlighted. "You see: Mongolia, Bolivia and Hawaii. And the conditions today are almost exactly the same as they were in July 97." he said. Sean looked confused.

"What happened in July 97?" he asked. Trevor gave him a sorry look.

"Sean that's the year your dad went missing." he said, sounding sad himself. Sean lowered his gaze from the screen and I knew that he was thinking about his dad again. I felt sorry for him and patted his back, trying to be comforting. He looked up at me, his brown eyes giving me a silent thanks. Our moment was interrupted by Trevor, who was pointing at his screen. "See now this level reads 753. If it read 752 then it would be…" he stopped when I pointed at the screen.

"It does say 752." I said. His eyes widened.

"Exactly the same." he murmured. Sean shifted beside me and I turned, letting Trevor drool over the numbers, to see him looking at a computer screen. It held an image of a world map with four little red dots over four different countries. Mongolia, Bolivia, Hawaii and Iceland.

"Hey what do these little blips mean?" he asked, tapping the screen.

"Hey don't touch anything, those little blips are my life's work."

"These four little blips are your life's work?" he asked.

"Three, three little blips." he said, holding up three fingers and not taking his eyes of his screen. Sean raised his eyebrows as he twisted the computer screen around. I tapped Trevor on his shoulder and he turned to look.

"One, two, three…four." Sean said, tapping each blip. Trevor looked over at us and his jaw dropped.

"Iceland." he whispered.

"This makes sense." Trevor said as he rushed into his house, me and Sean trailing behind him. I was officially too tired to ask many questions but Sean seemed wide awake. "Max saw the readings ten years ago and he took off to investigate. Now if the readings are the same today as they were then…then maybe this is a chance to finally find out what happened." he ranted while I flopped down into one of his chairs. "Sean, Ellie, you two are going to need your passports." he said as he began packing a backpack. This perked some interest from me.

"For what?" me and Sean said at the same time. I blushed but looked away.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm going to need to get you to Canada a little earlier then I planned." he said. That I didn't like.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked, looking a little mad.

"I'm talking about this: A Journey To The Centre Of The Earth. It was set in Iceland which is where Max must of gone." Trevor explained as he threw the book at Sean. I looked over at the book and saw that the pages were littered with scribbled notes.

"These are my dads notes?" Sean asked, flicking through the notes.

"Look…" Trevor started, looking at Sean. "…Max and I…Your dad and I were talking about the possibility of volcanic tubes existing…that went down past the mantle, towards the centre of the earth." I snorted.

"That's impossible." I said and Trevor glared at me.

"And I think that's what he went looking for. I gotta get you guys on a flight to Canada and then call Iceland-air." he said as he picked up the phone.

Sean and I shared a look before Sean stood up to Trevor.

"No, no, look." Sean said as he unplugged the phone.

"Hey." Trevor complained. I rolled my eyes.

"I just got here ok? Your not getting rid of me that easily." he argued. He then glanced at me and his eyes softened. "Or Ellie." now he was defending me? "And besides, we were the ones who found your life's work fourth blip thingy in the first place." now he's including me? Ok something's definitely wrong with him.

"Whoa that's my brother you're talking about." Trevor responded.

"Yeah and he's my dad!" Sean snapped back. I had never seen him act so passionately about something before. "Now me and Ellie don't have to be in Ottawa for ten days. We're going with you." he said with a finalised tone. Trevor raised his eyebrows.

"Do you know how much it costs to book three last minute flights to Reykjavik?" Trevor asked.

"Something tells me you got it covered." Sean responded, pointing at Trevor's coin jars. I sighed, standing up and heading out the room. "Ellie? Where are you going?" Sean called after me.

"Getting my stuff!" I shouted behind me. As I was walking into my room, I could hear Trevor and Sean talking. It seemed to be about me so I tiptoed back over to the doorway.

"She's pretty grumpy sometimes." Trevor commented. I'm grumpy. I thought I was just tired, but if he thinks I'm always like this…

"Give her a break, it was a long drive up here and she hasn't slept since we picked her up this morning, at ." why was Sean sticking up for me again?

"Why are you defending her? I thought you two hated each other." Trevor asked. Thank you, now I might get some answers.

"Well…I don't exactly, you know…hate her." Sean mumbled and I could practically see him blushing. I on the other hand felt a little happier. Sean didn't hate me? Did I still hate him? I guess I'll find out soon enough. I could hear Trevor chuckling.

"You like her. You like her. Sean likes a girl." he sung childishly. He's like my elementary school friends all over again.

"Shut up Trevor. I'm going to bed." Sean grumbled. I quietly bolted from the hall and leaped into my bed. I heard the door open and felt light flood onto my face. I kept my eyes closed as I heard a sigh that sounded like it came from Sean. "I don't know what it is about you that makes me hate and like you at the same time." he mumbled before he shut the door and walked off. Feeling my eyes grow heavy, I decided to sleep on my confused thoughts, only one question in my mind.

'What if I had responded when he said that?'

* * *

><p>I gulped as we all found our seats on the plane. I didn't like planes, something this heavy shouldn't be able to fly. I slipped into the window seat, Sean next to me and Trevor on the end. As the captain started his usual safety terms and flight times, I started my inner breathing cycle to keep calm. In, out, in, out. That all amounted to nothing when the plane started moving. My hands flew to the arm rests and I gripped them for dear life. Take off was the worst part because all I can imagine at this moment is the plane not being able to lift, the pilot loosing control and all of us dying in a horrible explosion as the plane crashes into the airport. As we picked up speed I shut my eyes, my head starting to feel light.<p>

"Hey Ellie, is everything ok?" Sean asked. I shook my head, keeping my eyes closed.

"I don't like planes. I'm fine with heights but something this big and heavy shouldn't be able to fly." I said in one breath. I could feel my hands hurting as I continued to squeeze any life out of the arm rests. Suddenly the pressure on my right hand lessened, also becoming warm. I cracked open my eyes to see Sean gently taking my hand in his, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"Everything's goanna be fine, Ellie. Don't worry." he said calmly in my ear. I shivered at his breath against my neck.

I looked up at him and smiled thankfully. There was a second there, a moment where all I could see were his eyes, his soft caring coffee brown eyes. He must have leaned closer then I anticipated when he whispered to me. He was staring right at me, his gaze never wavering from my green eyes until they flickered down to glance at my lips. He started leaning in and I started doing the same, all thoughts fleeing my brain. Just as I thought he was going to kiss me, the plane jolted as it left the runway. I gasped and buried my face in Sean's neck. He stiffened but rubbed my back soothingly.

"Why don't you try and get some more sleep?" he said quietly. I nodded. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, to busy thinking about how awful this take off was going to be. I was about to pull away, but Sean kept his arm around my shoulders. "You can stay. It's better then the window." I sighed and let my head drop onto his shoulder, falling into a surprisingly easy sleep.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	4. Sean's Freaky Dream

Here's Chapter 4 Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sean's POV<p>

We had been sitting on the plane for three hours when Ellie finally stood up.

"I need to use the bathroom." she grumbled as she squeezed past, brushing against my legs. I gulped as I watched her head towards the bathroom. Uncle Trevor was asleep, his 'Journey To The Centre Of The Earth' book sitting in his lap. Feeling an unsettling stirring sensation in my stomach, I got up, hopped over uncle Trevor and headed for the bathroom. I waited until Ellie came back out. She jumped when she saw me standing there, blocking her way.

"Sean, what are you doing?" she asked when I refused to move. I looked right, then left, before I pushed her back inside and followed, fumbling to close and lock the door. We were so close, pressed against each other. There was barely enough room for one.

The sensation in my stomach returned, turning into carnal need. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I kissed her fiercely. She barely resisted, kissing me back with force while running her fingers through my hair. She did always like to be in control. I pressed into her urgently, grinding my hips against her own. She groaned with content, spurring me on. The tiny counter was barely big enough for the sink, but somehow I managed to roughly hoist her onto it. Ellie gasped when she felt my hands on her thighs, running over the skin that wasn't covered by her jean shorts. Embarrassed, she tried to push my hands down, but I pushed her knees apart and stepped between her legs.

"I want you," I murmured against her lips.

I'm sure she felt my hand in her hair, surely tangling it, but she didn't care. She slid forward and wrapped her legs around me. It only made it worse. My fingers were fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. She helped me half way down, and my hands were there, touching her and teasing her.

There was pounding on the door, "I have to use the john!"

"I'm busy!" I yelled back, trying not to let Ellie's kisses against my throat show.

"Come on, pal," the guy retorted, "Other people have to take a piss."

"Try another stall. I'm going to be a while!" I replied.

The guy said something else, but I was already back, gently nibbling on Ellie's lip. She tasted so good. She tasted sweet, like cherry lip gloss and diet coke. She tasted pure.

Her hands found the top of my jeans. A finger squeezed beneath the waistband, running along the edge, just testing me. She was rocking against me now, earning a groan from me. I pulled back, kissed her right cheek, then her left. Her forehead. Her nose.

For a moment I just stared into her eyes, stared into the girl who had been driving me crazy for ten years. I was searching for something. Something greater than the both of us. I felt her head nod slightly as I held her face between my hands. It was a slow nod that became more vigorous. She gently kissed me, the intimacy behind it making me pause to settle my heart.

"Yes, Sean," she whispered, pressing a kiss to my ear, "Do it."

* * *

><p>I started awake in my seat, jumping forwards so vigorously I hit my head against the seat in front of me.<p>

"Ow…" I mumbled, rubbing it. Trevor gave me a confused look.

"You alright kiddo? You don't look so good." he asked. I realised that I was sweating and panting. I nodded, rubbing at my eyes and face.

"Yeah, just…a freaky dream." I sighed.

"You're a little old for the bogey man aren't you?" he asked with a chuckle. I glared at him before switching my gaze to the window. It was then that I noticed that Ellie wasn't in her seat.

"Where's Ellie?" I asked, shifting in my seat.

"She went to the bathroom." he mumbled, looking back at the notes he had scattered over his seat and pinned to the seat in front of him. I gulped, images of my dream flooding my mind. "Are you sure you're alright Sean? you look a little flustered." Trevor pushed.

"I'm fine I just need a distraction!" I said harshly, picking up my PSP.

"Hey, can you guys move back a bit?" came Ellie's voice. My blush exploded across my face as me and uncle Trevor looked up at her at the same time. He nodded shuffling backwards, but I was frozen. Ellie gave me a funny look. "Uhh Sean?" I jumped again, shuffling back and tried not to look up at her when she squeezed past, her front pressed up against me. She flopped back down into her seat, blowing up a few strands of dark blonde hair that had fallen in front of her face. I couldn't take my eyes off her, wondering what it would be like to run my fingers through her hair. "Sean, you alright?" I was broken from my third trance by her voice. I nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." I said before looking back down at my PSP. I felt uncle Trevor tap my arm and looked over at him. He had the biggest smirk ever on his face.

"Someone likes Ellie." he giggled quietly. I thought we settled this last night.

"I told you last night. I don't like her." I whispered quietly.

"Then why does it seem like you don't want her to hear you say that?" he asked smugly. I narrowed my eyes at him, ready to punch him right in his face.

"What are you working on Trevor?" Ellie asked, speaking over my shoulder. Trevor smiled at her.

"I am deciphering these notations left by Sean's dad in this book. I think there's a code behind the pairing of letters It might have something to do with the periodic table. For instance. I've got S-A, I-S, G-G. I believe that P-B is on the periodic table and that's plumbum. Plumbum means lead." Trevor explained, pointing to the letters in the book. I noticed that the letters spelled something.

"What's 'Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson'?" I asked confused.

"What?" Trevor asked looking over at me.

"Well, it's right here. Read it down. Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson." I told him, dragging my finger down the name on the book.

"Oh. Uh... Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson, that's... That's a clue. Maybe that's a place. It could be a thing." Trevor ranted. I looked at Ellie and we rolled our eyes. I picked up my PSP and typed it up on Google.

"What are you doing?" Trevor asked looking over at me.

"I am Googling at 30,000 feet." I told him bluntly.

"Cool." Ellie said.

"Are you supposed to be doing that?" Trevor asked looking at the PSP.

"Welcome to the 21st century." Ellie said with a smirk. I shot a grin at her.

"Okay. Here." I said. Ellie took the book from Trevor and looked through the pages.

"It's a person." Trevor said. Ellie closed the book and leaned over my shoulder, trying to get a better look. I gulped at her hands, which had wrapped around my upper torso.

""Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson, executive director... of Asgeirsson Institute for Progressive Vocanology.' Max would've known this guy. I knew it was a good idea to bring you two. His institute has gotta be our first stop." Trevor said going off into his thinking place. I sighed and smiled slightly, going back to my PSP. After a few minutes of watching me play, Ellie gestured to it.

"Can I play with it?" she asked. I shrugged and handed it over. This is going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

><p>"Are we nearly there yet?" I asked for the fifth time. We were currently in a stupid rental car halfway across Iceland. I was in the front, Trevor was driving and Ellie was in the back behind me. We were all tired, bored and I don't know about the others but I was starving.<p>

"If you mean annoying, then yeah, we're there." Trevor said. I sighed leaning my head back against the head rest and looking out the window.

"You know, you're going kinda slow." I said looking over at Trevor.

"I'm going kind of safe." Trevor said.

"Nope you're going really slow. I just saw a goat in the passing lane." Ellie said. I laughed and Trevor looked back at me with hurt in his eyes.

"When's the whole adventure thing goanna begin?" I asked.

"Let me give you two something fun to do. Navigate," Trevor said giving me a map, "Where are we?"

"Have we passed Havanschlicht?" I asked, unfolding the rest of the map.

"Havanschlicht?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah," Ellie confirmed, looking at the map over my shoulder.

"I don't know." Trevor said.

"Have we passed Eingarsstadir?" I asked looking at the map.

"I don't know." Trevor said.

"Reynivir?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know." He growled.

"Husavik?" I asked.

"No." Trevor said.

"Grundarhol?" Ellie asked.

"No."

"Stifflarschtarder?" I asked.

"Stifflarschtarder?" Trevor asked in disbelief.

"How about Koldukardarskinoquue?" I asked.

"What?" Trevor asked. Ellie laughed.

"We're definitely lost." I stated.

"We're not lost." Trevor said.

"Yeah we really are." Ellie said.

"Just look for an institution." Trevor said sighing.

"What's an institution look like?" I asked.

"I don't know, it looks big and institutional. It's gotta be around here somewhere." Trevor said, sounding irritated.

"Hey, look, there's a little shack up there." Ellie said, pointing out in front of us.

"We can stop there and ask for directions." I said opening the car door.

"We're not lost." Trevor said firmly.

"Oh, no, definitely not." Ellie said, sarcasm dripping off every word as I opened her door for her.

"Thanks?" she said with a confused frown on her face.

"No problem." I mumbled back, my thoughts still a little preoccupied. The air was freezing and I was already shivering. Ellie looked like she was enjoying the cold almost as much as I was.

"What is this? A ski shack?" Trevor asked.

I held my flashlight up to the sign.

"'Asgeirsson... Institute for Progressive Vocanology?' Aha. See I told you two I'd find it." Trevor gloated.

"You didn't find it, you happened to drive the right way. It's called luck." Ellie said.

"Alrighty. Not to shabby." Trevor said completely ignoring her. If only I could do the same.

"All right." she said. When we got to the door Trevor knocked and a woman's muffled voice sounded through the door. I would be happy that we have someone to talk about this with if she wasn't speaking in Icelandic.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't speak Icelandic." Trevor apologized, grinning down at us humorously. I just raised my eyebrows at him as we waited for the door to open.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and i'm glad you are checking out my other stories Indigofrisbe<p>

Review!


	5. Ellie's Bad Day On The Mountain

Thanks for the great Reviews! will update again soon but I have a lot of project work to do for collage.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ellie's POV<p>

I stood shivering in the cold Icelandic air. We were still waiting for the woman who answered Trevor's shout to open the door. Sean was next to me, fighting to keep himself from shivering.

"You cold?" I asked. He looked at me and cleared his throat.

"Oh no, I never feel cold." he said nonchalantly, adding a shrug. At that moment an extra cold gust of wind swept across us and we all shivered violently.

"Don't get cold huh?" I said smugly, smiling at him. He gave a 'what are you goanna do' grin and I chuckled. What was happening to us? A week ago we couldn't stand to be within fifty feat of each other and now were falling asleep on each others shoulders, laughing at each others jokes and he was defending me. We were acting like…friends. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Finally the door opened and in the doorway stood a very pretty blonde woman opened the door. She looked tired, but had bright blue eyes. I smiled at her I looked at Sean to see his reaction. I didn't like it. He was smiling like an idiot and there was a faint tint to his cheeks. I looked away, scowling at the floor.

"Hi, can I help you?" the woman asked.

"H-hello," Trevor stuttered. I sighed. He's making it difficult.

"I'm Hannah." she said thrusting her hand forward and smiling slightly.

"Hi, my names Ellie, and this is Trevor and Sean." I said stepping forward and shaking it.

"Oh, how do you do? Hi," Trevor said finally shaking her hand, "I'm Trev- Professor Anderson. I'm visiting from America. Um... This Sean, my nephew, and Ellie, his fri-neighbour. As she already told you." Trevor said pointing to me. Hannah shook Sean's hand. I rolled my eyes as he smiled like an idiot. I was not jealous.

"I was wondering if I could possibly speak with, forgive me here... Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson?" Trevor asked.

"Um...Well, Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson is dead." Hannah said with a saddened tone.

"Dead?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, he died three winters ago." Hannah clarified.

"Oh, Uh... So do you run the institute?" Trevor asked.

"Nobody does. There is no institute." Hannah told us. Really? We came here for no reason then.

"There's a sign down the road that says-"

"Progressive Vocanology was a failed idea." Hannah informed cutting him off, "Like, you know, the Berlin Wall and eight-track tapes." I snickered at the last one.

"I see." Trevor said disappointment written clearly across his face. "Well, did you work with him?"

"No, no. He was my father." Hannah said. I grimaced.

"So sorry." I said. She smiled weakly at me.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Yes!" Sean and Trevor said at the same time. I rolled my eyes at them and Sean blushed heavily. "I'm cold." he defended. I gave him a 'yeeeaaah' look before following Hannah inside.

I sat down at a table and watched as she placed four cups on the table. Trevor slid the book over to her and looked at her expectantly. Her eyebrows rose up, so did mine. Like that said anything

"Yeah? I know it. What about it?" she asked turning to stir the hot chocolate on her stove.

"Well, this book belonged to my late brother, Max. Max Anderson? We believed that he may have been in contact with your father." Trevor said.

"Your brother was a Vernian." Hannah stated pouring hot chocolate in the cups.

"What's a Vernian?" I asked. Sean had the same questioning look as me.

"Someone who believes that the writings of Jules Vern were actual fact. The guy was a science fiction writer and yet this society regarded him as a visionary. My father was the biggest of them all." Hannah said while passing the cups around then sitting down. I felt my glare coming back as Sean grinned stupidly when Hannah handed him his cup. I'm not jealous! I'm not jealous! I looked back at him from the corner of my eye. He was staring at me, a glassed over look in his eyes. I wonder what he was thinking about. I quickly grabbed my cup and took a sip. Boys are so weird. I turned back to Hannah and Trevor, trying to pay attention.

"My brother was no Vernian." Trevor. Hannah grabbed his book and looked through it for a second, flicking through the pages, then got up and walked to her bookshelf. She grabbed a huge book off the shelf and brought it back over to us, dropping it on the table so hard that I thought it would break the table.

"This was my fathers copy. Take a look. The notes are exactly the same. Your brother was a Vernian." Hannah said, pointing at the books. We all leaned over and, true enough, both of the books had exactly the same scribbly notes.

"Wow my dad was kind of…out there." Sean mumbled.

"You didn't know him Sean." Trevor defended, frowning at the books.

"I'm beginning to think you didn't either." I commented. Trevor glared at me but I just stared back. I'm not about to be intimidated by a middle aged man who is competing for the attention of a woman he just met with his sixteen year old nephew.

"He was no member of a secret society." he pushed, keeping his glare on me. I noticed Sean's eyes flicker between me and his uncle before he shifted closer to me. Is he taking my side?

"What are you guys doing here?" Hannah sighed, looking tired.

"I'm a scientist. I'm a professor. I'm here because there are seismic sensors going off thirty clicks north from here that we think we should check out." Trevor explained. Hannah raised an eyebrow at me and Sean.

"They are children." she said, blatantly meaning us.

"Hey, we're both sixteen thank you very much." I said firmly and Sean nodded. Hannah shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm the mountain guide. I can take you up there." she offered. Both Trevor and Sean's faces lit up.

"Great!" Trevor said.

"Yeah I love hiking." Sean commented. Suck up, he didn't even like using the stairs in our apartment complex. All eyes landed on me.

"Great." I sighed. Sean smiled, leaning back on the couch.

"So it will be 5000 kronor to go up there." Hannah said as she replaced the book on the shelf.

"Five grand a day? No problem." Trevor said happily.

"An hour." Hannah corrected and his smile dropped. I smirked at him, she doesn't seem so great now does she?

"Do you except rolls of quarters?" Sean asked. I didn't know if it was the exhaustion or the fact that I was tired of the boys focusing all their attention on Hannah, but I burst out laughing. Sean gave me a funny look, while Trevor just raised an eyebrow. I noticed Hannah glance at him worriedly but he just shook his head, telling her I was fine.

"Ellie, are you ok? It wasn't even that funny." Sean said as tears started to stream down my cheeks. I just nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just one of those things where you can't stop no matter how bad it was." I gasped between my giggles. I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see Sean rubbing it gently. Did he think I was having an attack? Idiot.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Hannah commented. We all nodded, my giggling dying down to snickers. "Alright. I will sleep down here. Sean and Ellie can take my room and Trevor, you can have my fathers old room." Hannah instructed. Trevor looked a little uncomfortable with the idea but nodded. I felt a little bad at taking Hannah's bed but she seemed set on the idea.

Sean tapped me on the shoulder and I nodded, standing up and following him upstairs.

"Thank you Hannah." I shouted from the stairs.

"It's alright!" she shouted back. When we reached the room, backs on our shoulders, I suddenly felt a bit awkward. I was about to share a room, alone, with a suddenly very friendly Sean. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit creped out. Sean opened the door and we both stood frozen in the doorway. It was a simple room, not very big but big enough to have enough room to walked around the large double bed that sat in the middle of the room against the wall. Sean looked at me, looking slightly worried. Knowing that he wanted confirmation, I walked towards the bed and took all the pillows off the bed and made a pillow wall down the middle.

"There. Now there will be no awkwardness." I said simply before taking my bag and walking out the room and towards the bathroom we had passed. I quickly changed into my pyjama's, a pair of short red chequered pyjama shorts and a white vest, then brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I returned to the room Sean was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and an old ACDC shirt. He still looked a little awkward but I couldn't care less about the sleeping arrangements. I don't know what got into his mind to make him act so awkwardly but it was really starting to annoy me.

I slipped into the bed on the side closest to the door and snuggled into the warm blankets. I heard a sigh before the bed on the other side of the pillow wall shifted as he got in. I turned off the light by my bedside table and let my eyes slide shut.

"Ellie?" I heard Sean ask. I sighed.

"Yeah?" I grumbled. I heard a rustling before Sean's head appeared over the pillow wall.

"Are we ok? I mean we're going to be moving to a whole new place and all we'll have is each other. I think maybe we should try getting along from now on. I know we've had our fights in the past but I'm willing to make an effort." he explained, looking straight at me. I felt my heart rate pick up at his words. He was willing to make an effort just to be my friend? I blushed slightly. But smiled at him. I wasn't going to lie, I was loving the attention I was getting from Sean since this trip started. At first it was kind of annoying, but now that I've seen how sweet he can be (Still weird, but sweet) I've really grown to appreciate him and miss the years I could have spent being his friend. I leaned up to become eye level with him and kissed his cheek. He blushed heavily in the darkness, but smiled sheepishly.

"I'll take that as a yes." he smirked. I just rolled my eyes but gave him a genuine smile.

"Goodnight Sean." I said, lying back down and rolling over.

"Goodnight Ellie." he mumbled, the smile still obviously on his face by his light tone. I smirked into my pillow.

* * *

><p>"I hate you guys. Hiking sucks!" I moaned as I trudged a few steps behind Hannah. We were still climbing the mountain, having started at pretty much the crack of dawn and it was coming up to . I was wearing a pair of black jean shorts and a red tank top. Even though I was tired, I was still ahead of Trevor and Sean. I had to keep looking back every now and then to make sure they were ok. "Wow they're slow." I said to Hannah. She smiled before stopping to turn to them.<p>

"Come on boys! I want to be home by sundown!" she shouted down to them.

"Can you slow down a bit please?" Trevor gasped but Hannah just kept going until she reached the top. I sighed as Trevor and Sean collapsed onto some rocks, climbing down to meet them.

"You guys need to get into shape." I said as I joined them. Sean and Trevor ignored me, both staring at Hannah's butt.

"Dibs." Sean said bluntly. Me and Trevor both looked at him confusedly.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"I got dibs on the mountain guide." he clarified. My jaw clenched and I glared at the back of his head as he started to climb again.

"You're sixteen." Trevor said, climbing next to him. I followed on behind.

"Sorry called it." he said smugly. I growled and shoved him forwards, taking his place besides Trevor. "Ow hey! What's your problem!" he yelled at me. I just glared at him. "Whatever. Get over it Trevor." he said before climbing on ahead of us. I just lowered my head and pushed on. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up at Trevor.

"You ok Ellie?" he asked.

"I'm fine! Why'd you ask!" I snapped at him. He smirked at me.

"Are you jealous of Hannah?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him and stamped on his foot. "Yeowch!" he cried, clutching his foot. "I was just asking." he whimpered. I shook my head at him.

"Don't go there." I warned. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"You've known him a long time Ellie. And he cares for you. If you do find yourself finally feeling something for him, tell him." I only shook my head at him, finding the idea of liking Sean as more then a friend laughable.

* * *

><p>"What the heck is that?" I asked, looking down at a small cylinder like thing with a spike on the end.<p>

"It's like a black box that has recorded all seismic activity that's transpired over the last ten years. It could tell me a lot about Max and what he was doing around the time he went missing." Trevor explained as he began tugging on it. I heard thunder and stiffened. I didn't like thunder, it meant a storm was coming.

"Trevor I'm really sorry but we have to go now." Hannah said, looking worriedly at the sky.

"Must be corroded." Trevor mumbled, ignoring her completely.

"Trevor we need to take cov-" we all jumped, except for Trevor, as a bolt of lightening struck near us. "Alright we need to move now. Sean, Ellie come with me now." Hannah said, puling us by our arms over to a cave.

"I'll be right there." Trevor called.

"Trevor just leave it for now!" Hannah shouted.

"I've almost got it!" he shouted. I looked back up at the sky, noting that the sky was rapidly getting darker before running back over to help Trevor.

"Ellie come back! It's to dangerous!" I heard Sean shout behind me but I ignored him. He didn't care anyway, he probably just wanted to look good in front of Hannah. When I reached Trevor I grabbed at the cylinder thing and helped pull.

"Get in the cave!" Hannah shouted at us.

"Yes!" Trevor shouted as he pulled the sensor thing free, only to jump harshly when a bolt of lightening struck right by where we were standing.

"Run!" I shouted, pulling him along towards the cave.

"Trevor, the sensor is attracting the lightening! Drop it!" Hannah shouted.

"Come on Ellie!" Sean shouted, gesturing me to run faster. At that moment I just wanted to flip him off.

"I'm not goanna drop it!" Trevor shouted, dodging another piece of lightening as he passed me.

"It's attracting the lightening!" me, Sean and Hannah all shouted at the same time. Trevor screamed one more time before chucking the sensor behind him...at me. Just as it was about too hit me on the head, a bolt of lightening struck the sensor, shattering it into a million pieces. One piece struck my arm and I grit my teeth against the pain and burning heat of the metal shard. Trevor was already in the cave, panting heavily.

"Run Ellie! Come on!" Sean shouted pleadingly while Hannah tended to Trevor.

Just as I reached the mouth of the cave a bolt of lightening struck the rock wall above me.

"Jump Ellie!" Sean yelled and I did, leaping right into his arms as a barrage of rocks drowned out any of our screaming. I felt one hit my head and my vision blurred. I felt myself slowly slipping out of consciousness, Sean's arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Ellie! Ellie wake up! Wake…up…!" eventually his voice just faded away as my vision turned black.

* * *

><p>There it is. I hope you like it!<p>

Review!


	6. Sean's Scary Climb

Hey, Sorry it took so long. I've been really swamped.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sean's POV<p>

Oh my god. Oh my god. Ellie's been knocked unconscious and we're trapped in a cave. I was currently holding her close to me as we squatted in the cave, keeping her head protected from any more falling rocks.

"Sean? Sean are you alright?" I heard Trevor ask as Hannah helped him up. I ground my teeth as I glared at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'd say Ellie is ok to but she's UNCONSCIOUS!" I shouted at him.

"Sean I-" Trevor started but I wouldn't hear it.

"No Trevor! It's not ok! Ellie's hurt and it's your fault because you couldn't let that sensor go!" Trevor looked like he was going to say something but a glare from Hannah and me shut him up.

"Can you guys keep it down…I have a killer head ache." a voice mumbled from my arms and I jumped. I looked down to see Ellie with her eyes open and a hand on her head over a small cut I had bandaged with the supplies Hannah had brought.

"Oh thank god you're ok." I breathed, pulling her into a hug.

"Why do you care?" she grumbled, pushing herself from my arms and sitting up. I felt a little hurt, but remembered that she was pissed at me for some reason. So much for getting along.

"Because I didn't want to have to be the one to explain to our parents why you mysteriously died while we were in Iceland." I snapped back at her, leaving her to fix herself. I felt bad, leaving her alone but she was being bitchy again.

"Ok everyone just remain calm." Hannah said soothingly. Calm? How can we be calm at a time like this?

"Guys come on, you gotta help me dig." I cried frantically, attempting to lift one of the boulders. I heard a snickering from behind me and knew it was Ellie.

"Like you could lift one of those." she mocked. That only resulted in me trying harder to lift the boulder, determined to prove her wrong. (and maybe impress her)

"She said stay calm, not freak out." Ellie laughed.

"You could at least help." I growled.

"We're trapped Sean. It would take months for us to dig our way out. No use wasting energy I might need later on by doing something completely pointless." Ellie responded stretching out on one of the larger rocks.

"Forget it. She's right, it's no use." Hannah said.

"Forget it?" I yelled, turning back to face them.

"Ellie's right. There must be about 60 or 70 tons of boulders on the top of us. It would take about a month to dig out of here. We have to find another way." Trevor said pointing his flashlight in every direction.

"What if there is no other way?" I asked, feeling myself start to panic.

"There's always another way, Sean." Hannah said from across the cave. I looked around at the walls, searching for a way out.

"What else have you got?" Trevor asked watching Hannah take a few things out of her pack.

"Signal flares, first aid, some rope, blankets, and a couple of protein bars. But they're on ration. We don't know how long we'll be trapped for." Hannah said handing us head lights and flashlights.

"Why did you say that?" Ellie groaned.

"Trapped? Is that what we are?" I asked looking from Trevor to Hannah.

"She- No, she didn't mean that. Sean, hey, what are you doing?" Trevor asked watching me wave around my cell-phone.

"God, I'm not getting any service." I exclaimed.

"Sean, you're not goanna get any signal down here, Okay? Put this away. Okay, don't worry about it. We'll find another way out, all right?" Trevor explained.

"Why are you so calm, Ellie?" I asked giving up with my phone and looking at her. Ellie sighed irritably and stood up, coming to stand in front of me before slapping me harshly on the cheek.

"Because unlike you I have a pair!" she said with humour but I knew it was also meant to be demeaning. I glared at her.

"We are going to get out of here, right? Right?" I asked Hannah, turning to her while cupping my cheek. Wow that girl can hit hard.

"Yes Sean we are going to get out of here." Hannah said. I sighed with relief, taking a flashlight that she handed to me. Trevor looked with his flashlight at the two other tunnels that were in the cave.

"One of these might snake back to the surface." Trevor said with enthusiasm.

"How do we know which one to take?" I asked, looking up at Trevor.

"My gut says we go right." Trevor said walking towards the right tunnel. Ellie and I looked at each other nervously and I motioned for her to go first. She glared at me and trudged on after Trevor, me following and Hannah bringing up the rear.

We walked through the tunnel, rocks surrounding us on all sides. I could feel myself freaking out with every step I take, wishing I was back home, Canada, stuck in a closet with Ellie for an hour anything was better then this!

"Ah this looks promising." Trevor said as he led us through the cave.

"Forgive me for being sceptical but, considering all that's happened to me since this began, I will remain doubtful until we're outside." Ellie grumbled from in front of me. I smirked in amusement.

"Just keep walking. We'll be out of here in no time." Trevor shot back, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Direction is my sixth sense. I used to do field work. I used to love doing field work…" Trevor gushed on but we were all ignoring him.

"Watch out!" Hannah gasped, pushing past me and shoving Ellie backwards to grab Trevor's jacket and pull him back from falling over a sheer drop. They were both panting. "You're not studying rocks in a lab professor, this is life or death here." she warned. Trevor nodded and she smirked, punching his shoulder lightly. "You owe me one." she chuckled. Me and Ellie were both breathing heavily, watching the scene unfold in front of us. Ellie was leaning against my chest, her eyes wide.

"Are you alright?" I whispered gently in her ear. She shivered against me before pulling herself away.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, taking a few steps forwards before tripping on something laying on the ground. I quickly reached forwards and grabbed her backpack, pulling her against me again.

"Obviously." I scoffed, smirking at her. She glared at me before elbowing me in the stomach, stepping out of my arms and picking whatever she had tripped on up while I gasped for breath. Like I said, she can hit hard. When I caught my breath I looked over her shoulder to look at the sign.

"Arkon gabrenna." I said with some trouble.

"That means keep out." Hannah translated.

"Maybe that's some decent advice." I mumbled, looking down into the chasm that Trevor had nearly fallen into.

"Wimp." I heard Ellie scoff behind me. I ground my teeth together to stop the insults from flying out my mouth. Seriously, what was her problem all of a sudden? I knew she was a bit of a hot head before, but now she's just being a bit of stubborn bitch.

"No, no. This could be great news. This could lead us to an old mine shaft which could be our way out," Hannah replied, taking her jacket off. Ellie mimicked her, now in just her tank top, jean shorts and hiking boots. She left little to the imagination but I refused to have anymore weird and unwanted fantasies about her until she told me what was wrong.

"How far down do you think it is?" I asked. Trevor seemed to be thinking as he stared down the chasm.

"Hannah, give me one of those flares," Trevor said. Hannah unzipped her bag and passed him a flare. I stared at it, wondering what he was going to do with it. "Ok Sean, look at your watch." I did as I was told. "I'm going to drop this flare and you're going to count the seconds until it stops. Ok?" he asked. I nodded, feeling a little pressured. Ellie was still in front of me, staring at the roof of the cave with a troubled look on her face. Trevor lit his flare and held it above his head.

"Uh Trevor…" Ellie said warningly, tugging at his arm. He shoved her hand away.

"Three, two, one-" BANG! The wall above us exploded and we were all thrown backwards, Hannah into Trevor, me backwards and Ellie right back into my arms. I blushed deeply as she struggled against me, fighting to stand back up.

"Here let me help." I mumbled sheepishly, trying to help. She shied away so much she looked like she'd rather jump down the chasm then accept my help.

"What was that?" Hannah asked, gasping as she sat up. Trevor, who was stood back up, ran his hand along the wall.

"It looks like Ma-"

"Magnesium! I tried to warn you, but no! next time listen to me." Ellie snapped, jabbing him in the stomach with her fingers. Trevor looked a little sheepish, a small blush on his face. That's my Ellie, always determined to make herself heard even long after the topic is passed.

"Magnesium is kind of flammable, isn't it professor?" Hannah asked, a smug smile on her face. She was so smart, for a blonde, but Ellie was smarter. She was the one who spotted the Magnesium before Trevor.

"Well done!" Ellie snapped back sarcastically. That was a little harsh, even for Ellie. Hannah looked a little shocked and hurt at that comment but hid it with a concentrated frown as she dug through her backpack.

"How about this?" she suggested, holding up a snapped glow-stick. Trevor nodded and took it from her. I looked back at my watch but not before noticing the glare that Ellie shot at Trevor while refusing to look at Hannah. She needed a talking to about her attitude. Trevor dropped the glow-stick and I started counting.

"One, Two…almost three." I concluded.

"Which is about…two hundred feat." he concluded, how I have no idea. "That's your basic twenty story high rise. You got enough rope?" he asked, looking back at Hannah.

"I always have enough rope," She snorted. She unzipped the bag and handed it to him. I didn't like where this was going.

"Enough rope for what?" I asked anxiously.

"For going down there," Ellie said plainly.

"We're goanna be going down that deep dark hole?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so don't go wimping out like usual." Ellie grunted, taking the rope that Hannah begrudgingly offered her. I sneered at her.

"Alright, what the hell is-" I didn't get to finish, Trevor clapping a hand over my mouth as he strapped a harness around my waist.

"Don't make her madder then she already is." he warned. I nodded. Soon we were all strapped in and Trevor was almost halfway down. Ellie and I glanced at each other, me not wanting to propel down a dark, twenty story deep hole.

"Come on then." Ellie grumbled. I glared after her, copying her actions as we were slowly lowered over the edge of the chasm. We walked down the wall, me barely keeping myself from freaking out. "Just keep walking Sean." Ellie said, keeping her eyes on the wall.

"Yeah, looking good Sean. You sure you haven't dome this before?" Trevor mocked as he scaled easily down the wall.

"Shut up!" I snapped through gritted teeth, trying to focus on the wall while trying not to look like an idiot in front of Ellie…and Hannah. My feet scrabbled against the wall, some rocks coming off and hitting Trevor on the head.

"Hey watch it!" he snapped. Ha-ha.

"I'm hanging on for the edge of my life here." I defended. I don't know why he was giving me such a hard time, this was my first time doing something like this. Ellie scaled down beside me, looking very irritated.

"Just focus on me Sean." she tried to say calmly. I nodded unsurely, my mind suddenly going blank.

"So E-Ellie, come here often?" I asked lamely. I was answered with a confused look from Ellie, who looked like she was fighting back a really harsh comment.

"Is that the best you can come up with? You've practically been her boyfriend for ten years and that's all you can think to start a conversation with?" Trevor laughed and my cheeks darkened.

"Shut up! I'm doing what she told me!" I yelled down at him. Instead of tearing me a new one like I expected, Ellie sucked in a deep breath before saying in a tight voice.

"No, Sean. I don't come here often." I smiled at the easy going answer and Ellie managed to crack a grin into the darkness. That was much better then her frown. Slowly, we all climbed further down, me and Ellie keeping our conversation going.

"Hey look at all this schist." Trevor commented, interrupting Ellie as she was talking about her summer last year.

"What?" I choked, Ellie also looking a little shocked.

"Metamorphic rock. Green schist, carnage schist," Trevor named the rocks.

"Oh. Schist," I said, glad it wasn't what I had first heard. Ellie smiled to herself, letting out a little giggle.

"It's everywhere-look at it! It's-" Suddenly Trevor slipped and fell, jerking us off the wall and causing us to hang there. Ellie gripped onto me as we all screamed and searched for something to hold onto. I was currently trying to get me and Ellie back to the wall.

"Don't let go of me Ellie, ok?" I ordered, wrapping one arm around her waist and reaching for the wall with the other. I felt Ellie nod against my chest as she held onto me tightly.

"Trevor your rope is caught on mine. If we're going to get down I'm going to have to cut you loose," Hannah said. I heard shuffling and guessed she was reaching for a knife.

"WHAT? NO!" Trevor screamed as he fell about five centimetres. Ellie and I laughed as we slowly propelled back to the ground, my arm still wound protectively around her waist. My eyes flickered to my arm and noticed that she was holding onto it, keeping it there. I smiled, in relief and at the heart warming feeling as our feet touched the ground.

"Hey Hannah you knew the bottom was down here, right?" Trevor asked. Hannah didn't answer. "Hannah?" When she still said nothing, Ellie smiled at him patronizingly, stepping out of my embrace to stand over him and say snidely.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Hope it was worth the wait and will work on getting the next one out sooner.<p>

Review!


	7. Ellie's Ride Through The Mountain

Like I keep saying, I'm sorry my updates are taking so long but I am currently starting two new fics so everything might take a few days at a time at the minimum but they should be worth it.

Enjoy! And I love your Reviews.

* * *

><p>Ellie's POV<p>

As we all got to the bottom of the chasm, Sean was walking around shinning his torch on everything. I'm glad he hasn't asked me about my attitude problem, considering I don't really have a very good answer. I'll admit, ever since Sean started focusing most of his attention on Hannah, I've been missing him a lot more then I thought I would. I wish I knew why I was so suddenly craving his attention but I didn't and maybe it's like Trevor's been saying…maybe I like him. I shuddered at the thought, feeling an odd sensation in my stomach.

"Hey, are you ok?" I heard Sean's voice ask. At first I thought he was asking Hannah but when I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see a pair of concerned coffee brown eyes staring at me. "Ellie, are you alright? You shivered." he asked again. I blushed in the darkness, realising he must have been watching me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. He nodded but as he looked down his eyes widened and he grabbed my arm.

"What the heck happened to your arm?" he asked, holding it gently. I looked down and saw the deep cut with some shiny stuff in there. I shrugged at him.

"It's fine Sean. I just got hit by some of the metal when the sensor exploded. I'll be fine." I assured him. He looked a little unsure but went back to his inspecting.

"Hey guys, what's this?" He asked. His torch was shining on a dusty door looking thing.

"It's the mine. It was shut down sixty years ago because of the big disaster," Hannah said, pointing at it with her torch as well. I made my way over to them, coming to stand next to Sean. He shifted a little, looking uncomfortable and I realised I was standing a lot closer then I needed to.

"Disaster? How big?" he asked.

"Eighty-one dead," Hannah answered, looking grim.

"That's pretty big," Trevor noted and I gave him a 'oh really' look. Hannah led the way, Trevor following her and Sean and me next to each other.

Sean still looked a little freaked out by our situation. He was as pale as a piece of paper and shaking slightly. I tried not to focus on him, feeling my heart go out to the poor guy. It was only when I felt a clammy, shaky hand grip mine tightly did I realise that he must be really scared. I snuck a glance to see that he was looking down, his eyes un-see able.

"Hey, we're goanna be ok, alright?" I asked gently. He lifted his head and smiled at me appreciatively. "There's my Sean." I chuckled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your Sean? Why miss Ellie do you want me as your own?" he teased. I blushed heavily.

"Hey, Trevor was there a mine like this in the book?" I asked, dodging the question.

"No," His uncle replied. "I don't think so." After a while he asked Hannah "Hey, do you wonder if your father and my brother had been right?" Sean and me looked over at Hannah to see her glaring at Trevor. Oh no, this didn't look good.

"Let me get something straight to you." she said, rather coldly. "I am not my father. And the world he belonged to has nothing to do with me." she was speaking as if Trevor was stupid. I felt a cold feeling go through me as Hannah turned, catching me staring at her and sending me a glare. I gulped but Sean gripped my hand tighter, reassuring me. He's taking me over Hannah? I grinned to myself. Trevor on the other hand was stuttering madly.

"O-of c-c-course, I d-didn't mean-" he tried.

"You know I'm still charging you right?" Hannah asked quickly, facing him again. Trevor's jaw dropped.

"You're still billing me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I bill you until I am safe in my house." she smirked. I rolled my eyes, tugging Sean along with me as I walked past the arguing grown-ups. As we walked I spotted a giant machine with loads of different cogs and wheels attached to it. I walked over to it and started pulling on some of the leavers.

"Hey what's that? What are you doing?" Sean asked nervously.

"It's an old generator." Hannah said, joining me and pulling on some leavers.

"I don't think you want to do that." Trevor warned, coming a little closer.

"I think I do." Hannah answered back, flicking a final switch before the lights all came on. My eyes widened at the site of all the tunnels that twisted through the mountain.

81 people died in this mine and I hoped it wouldn't move up to 85.

"Ok I take it back." Trevor laughed. I grinned at him before looking back around. My eyes widened as I spotted some mine carts sitting on a track. I nudged Sean and pointed at them. His eyes lit up at the sight of them.

"Hey this could be our way out." he cried excitedly, running towards them. "The miners had to put their stuff somewhere, the tracks could take us out."

"How many miners got out?" I asked Hannah, hesitantly following Sean.

"…Uh one." Hannah said sheepishly. I stopped and turned to stare at her.

"What?" I cried.

"Good enough for me. I call front." Sean yelled, rushing to the front cart. My head snapped up.

"No way! I call shotgun!" I shouted, rushing over and hopping into the cart before he could. Sean narrowed his eyes at me before jumping in behind me.

"I'm ok with sharing with you…if you tell me why you're acting so cold to everyone." he said firmly. Before I could struggle to find an answer Hannah pushed us off on her pump cart thingy. I lurched forwards, Sean having to grip my waist as we sped off to stop me from falling over the front. "This isn't over." he growled against my ear. Soon we were going fast, so fast that my hair was whipping behind me and into Sean's face. I whimpered as we got even faster, gripping onto Sean tightly and burying my face in his chest.

"Sean does it look safe?" Trevor asked from behind us.

"I think I see something." he shouted back, his heartbeat suddenly starting to pound in my ears. I snuck a look behind us and immediately regretted it, spotting the gaping drop that was coming up. "Oh we're in deep schist." Sean mumbled, wrapping a protective arm around me. We all screamed as we plummeted downwards. This was worse then any rollercoaster I had ever been on.

"How come they don't have seatbelts on this thing?" Sean shouted. I lifted my head and stared right at him in disbelief.

"You're worried about seatbelts?" I screamed at him. He looked like he was going to answer but his eyes suddenly widened. I turned to see what he was looking at and felt a sick feeling drop into my stomach at the sight of the gap in the tracks.

"Uh Hannah." Sean muttered worriedly.

"I know!" she shouted back.

"Pull the break!" Trevor shouted and I was about to when Hannah shouted at me.

"No! We won't make it!" she shouted and I felt us start to speed up. We were goanna die, I knew we were goanna die on this stupid search for the centre of the earth. I turned back around to face Sean, who was staring at me with a sorry expression.

"I'm sorry we dragged you into this! I never wanted you to get hurt!" he shouted over the all the noise. I didn't answer, just staring at him. I knew I wanted to do this before I died so I sucked in a deep breath, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and smashed my lips to his. Sean stiffened completely as I kissed him then seemed to relax as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and deepening it. I could feel the cart launch from the tracks as Sean and I kissed. A calm, yet exhilarating sensation coursed through my veins at his kiss. It was dangerous, yet safe. Infuriating, yet peaceful. He was Sean and that was the best way I could describe how amazing this feeling was. Sean was thrown away from me as the cart landed back onto the tracks. I was about to see if he was ok but I stopped when I saw Trevor and Hannah fly off onto another track.

"Hang on you guys!" Trevor shouted as he and Hannah disappeared down another tunnel. I crawled down next to Sean, who was having some trouble standing back up.

"Just stay down! We'll get back up when this thing stops!" I yelled. He nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me under him. I gave him a confused look but he just stared down at me.

"Tell me why you've been acting so weird today!" he demanded, completely trapping me under him. I tried to shrink away from his fierce gaze but I knew he was determined to get his answer.

"I was jealous of the attention you and Trevor were giving Hannah. We'd only just become friends and I wanted to know you more!" I answered truthfully, seeing as the possibility that we could die was rapidly growing. Sean's eyes softened and he lowered himself onto my body, curling me under him. I think he was attempting to hug me, his face buried in my neck. I hugged back and we just lay there, Sean shielding me from any harm. Soon our cart rolled to a slow stop and I could hear groaning beside us. Sean quickly sat up, looking a little awkward.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Sean yelled as he hopped out of the cart and I couldn't help but smile a little. Yes, yes it was. "What happened to you guys?" he asked. I looked down to see Trevor and Hannah laying on the ground, Hannah on top of Trevor.

"Don't ask." Trevor growled, his voice strained. I was still a little dizzy from the cart ride…and what had happened during it.

"Need some help?" Sean asked, holding out his hand. I blushed as he helped me out the cart, plopping me down next to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled sheepishly. "Look Sean…about what happened in the…" I trailed off as I noticed that Sean wasn't even looking at me, looking over at where the tracks ended.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, walking towards it. I sighed as I followed.

"Hey don't go in there." Trevor warned, having a hard time getting back up. We ignored him and heard him groan as he and Hannah followed us through the hole the mine cart had made in the wall. I felt my breath catch at the many gems that were imbedded in the wall. It was amazing there were so many colours. Red, green, pale blue, dark blue. I didn't know gems could be this colour.

"Hey guys look, Rubies." Sean murmured, touching one gently.

"Emeralds." I said, looking at a small cluster of them.

"Diamonds." Hannah breathed.

"Feldspar." Trevor said bluntly. Feldspar? What the heck was that?

"Crystals are most commonly formed and found in…volcanic tubes." he said, looking up.

"This tune could take us back up right?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah." Trevor mumbled, going back to the diamonds.

"When I get out of here, I'm getting a Mazzarati." Sean said, shoving a handful of different coloured gems into a small pouch in his bag.

"You know Sean money doesn't always matter. People matter to." Trevor said as he drooled over the gems.

"Not when you have a Mazzarati." Sean answered back. That one hurt a little, realising Sean cared more for a car then he did me. I moved away from him, a particular gem catching my eye.

It was completely smooth and in the shape of a 3D kite, unlike the rough texture of all the other crystals. It was a deep green colour with a lighter centre, like there was life in the centre of the crystal.

"It matches your eyes." I heard Sean say from right behind me, his breath on my neck. I smiled to myself, feeling the regular warmth in my stomach whenever Sean was nice to me. Carefully I plucked the emerald from the wall, noting the small hole that went right through at the top. Bending down, I undid one of my shoelaces and threaded it through the emerald before tying it around my neck, letting the crystal rest against my chest. Just as I was standing up I heard a cracking sound under me before noticing a crack forming around my feet.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sean asked hesitantly. I nodded, completely frozen.

"Nobody move," Trevor said immediately. I did as I was told and Sean copied me, crouching slightly to spread his weight. Hannah knelt to the ground very slowly.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," She said.

"Muscovite," Trevor squeaked.

"Oh," Hannah gasped. What the heck is Muscovite?

"What's Muscovite?" Sean asked. Thank you.

"Muscovite is a very thin type of rock formation," Hannah explained in a cautious voice.

"How thin?" Sean asked nervously. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer.

"So thin that the slightest change of weight or pressure can cause it to shatter," Trevor said in a wobbly voice. "And we're standing on a lot of it." I gulped loudly, really wishing that I was back in my bed. Sean didn't look to happy either. He took a slow and balanced step. The cracking noises continued.

"Stop," I told him. He did as I said and kept still. "What should we do?" I asked Trevor.

"Um…ok you two take very slow steps towards us." he instructed. We nodded and started, me cringing every time there was a cracking noise. As we came to the middle, Sean put his arm out in front of me.

"Let me go first, just in case." he whispered to me, his eyes full of care. He would risk his own life for mine? Why would he do that? I noticed that Sean had left his backpack back by the wall. Knowing he would want that Mazzarati I leaned over and slowly picked it up and handed it to him. He smiled appreciatively, and slung it over his shoulder. My eyes widened as one of the diamonds he had grabbed slipped out, rocketing towards the very fragile ground.

"No!" Sean cried, reaching for the rock. I cringed as it hit the ground, slicing through it and getting stuck halfway. We all paused, nothing making a sound apart from some cracking. After a minute we let out a breath.

"It's actually tougher then I thought." Trevor laughed, looking smug. I glared at Sean.

"You and you're bloody Mazzarati! You could of got us all killed!" I yelled at him. Sean glared back.

"You weren't exactly trying to stop me!" he yelled back.

"I thought you were finally being responsible!" I shouted back. "You're not good for anything. No in fact the only thing you are good for is being irritating but don't worry your mouth makes up for it!" Sean suddenly looked smug.

"You weren't complaining in the mine cart." he said, an unbearable smirk on his face. My face went bright red.

"If I had know we weren't going to die I never would have wasted such an important first experience on such a whiny, arrogant, self-centred dick head who's own father left him to go study rocks!" I shouted. Sean's face went completely white but his eyes held a fury I had never seen. Trevor and Hannah were looking appalled at me, both thinking the same thing. What a complete bitch. "Sean I…I'm so sor-" I tried but was cut off by the floor completely giving out under us, sending us all plummeting down. We all screamed at the top of our lungs as we were plunged into darkness. After a few minutes we all stopped, realising we hadn't hit anything yet.

"We're still falling!" Trevor shouted and we all started screaming again.

"Trevor what's at the bottom?" Hannah shouted over the rushing of the wind.

"If Verne was right, this tunnel should go on for hundreds of miles!" he answered and Hannah glowered at him as best she could.

"Verne was not right!" she snapped at him.

"Trevor finish! What's at the bottom!" I insisted.

"Well it most likely just ends!" he answered. I didn't like that answer. I glanced over at Sean, not wanting to die before I could apologise to him. I know that what I said was definitely out of line and not even true. I will never regret having my first kiss with Sean and I'm sure his dad loved him. Looking over at Sean, he didn't look very happy with Trevor's answer.

"Ends? Got any other theories?" he asked.

"Well the walls of the tunnel could have eroded with water which is still running, providing a gradual break to our fall, kind of like a waterslide!" he said. That sounded much better.

"That's better!" I shouted. I was answered with a glare from Sean.

"No shit!" he snapped. I felt awful, I must have really hurt his feelings.

"But Trevor the leverage of the water is pointing straight up at us! We'll be skewered!" Hannah said. I really wish she hadn't said that.

"That is also possible!" Trevor noted and we all started screaming again. After half an hour I felt something hit my face. It was a droplet of water touch my face and by his startled cry, I think Sean felt it to.

"Is that water?" Hannah asked. I gave her a 'duh' look but Trevor answered for her anyway.

"Waterslide. Waterslide." Sean chanted, his hands clasped in the pray position. Knowing this could be my only chance, I turned myself to face Sean. He didn't look to happy to see me.

"Sean, I shouldn't have said those things! I'm really so-" I was effectively cut off by the water that we all dropped into. It was exactly like a waterslide, only it was the most terrifying ride of my life. It was worse then any plane ride that I had ever been on. We were sent tumbling down this tunnel of watery nightmares until we were ejected into a large underground cave of water. We were trapped under a rock roof with no way out. I knew it…we were goanna die. Suddenly Trevor pointed behind me and I turned to see a way out. We all started to swim towards it but me and Hannah were behind the boys. Hannah looked to be struggling with her backpack, it was the biggest. Knowing I needed to make up with Hannah, I swam behind her and undid her straps, taking her backpack and slinging it onto my shoulder. No wonder she was struggling to swim with this thing. I was already running out of breath and was way behind.

My vision started to go blurry as Hannah swam ahead of me, sometimes looking back with a concerned expression on her face. Suddenly a shape emerged into my eyesight and Hannah was suddenly whisked away. I on the other hand was left to drown. I deserved it for what I said to Sean and how I had treated Hannah. I'm glad I managed to do something nice for her before I died. I just wish I had apologised to Sean. As my vision went black I saw a shape coming towards me.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and will love your Reviews! I will not update until I get up to at least three new reviews so...<p>

REVIEW!


	8. Sean's Swim And Find

Here it is. Sorry everything is taking so long.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sean's POV<p>

I burst out of the water, gasping for breath. Trevor tapped me on the shoulder and gestured towards a bank. We both swam over to it and collapsed onto our backs, panting. After a few moments I realised that neither Hannah or Ellie were with us.

"Hannah?" Trevor cried. I noticed some bubbles coming to the surface and that was enough to make Trevor dive into the water. He emerged a few seconds later with Hannah, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. I wadded into the water to help pull her ashore.

"My backpack was…too heavy." she gasped. As I helped pull her out of the water I noticed she didn't have her backpack with her.

"Where's your pack?" I asked as she lay down on the bank.

"Ellie took it. She saved my life." she gasped. Ellie? Where was Ellie? "She still hasn't surfaced yet." Hannah cried. Trevor looked saddened but was busy fussing over Hannah. I glared at them before I rushed and dived into the water, swimming with all my energy into the water. I spotted a shape as it thrashed in the water, a large pack over its shoulder. I pushed on harder and soon came closer. It was Ellie! Her movements were slowing as she struggled in the water. I grabbed her arm and pulled her along. I was already running out of breath so I couldn't imagine what Ellie was feeling. As we came closer to the surface where Trevor and Hannah were waiting Ellie went limp in my arms. No! she couldn't die! I broke the surface and rushed over to Hannah and Trevor. I lay Ellie out on her back and looked over her. Her face was pale, her eyes shut and she wasn't breathing.

"Trevor what do we do?" I cried. He looked worried.

"She needs CPR!" he cried, coming towards her. Hell no was he going to touch her after leaving her to die like that. I moved to kneel beside Ellie and started to do chest compressions. When those failed to work I tilted her chin up and lowered my mouth to hers, giving her my breaths. I did this for a few minutes, determined not to let her die. A cough interrupted my actions and I pulled away as Ellie rolled over onto her side, coughing up water. I rubbed her back to sooth her as she panted.

"Sean?" she asked as she got her breath back. I nodded at her, a smile taking over my face despite what she had said to me. I couldn't care less at that moment, Ellie was safe and that was all that mattered to me. "Sean I'm so sorry about what I said I didn't mean any of it." she cried, tears running down her cheeks. That made me smile as I lay down next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me. Trevor and Hannah lay down next to us and we all stared up at the roof of the cave we were in. it sparkled with a light blue light.

"Are those stars?" Hannah questioned. The light was oddly florescent.

"No that's just the cave ceiling." Trevor answered, sounding a little unsure.

"Is it me or is the cave ceiling moving?" Ellie asked, her eyes narrowed in concentration, moving to stand up. I was up in a second, gripping her arms to help her up. Trevor and Hannah also stood up to investigate. As we all looked up, the 'ceiling' shifted away from the roof and started to flutter all around us.

"They're…birds. Electric birds?" Ellie asked, lifting her hand. I watched in amazement as a group of birds swooped around her hand. She laughed as the feathers tickled her skin. I smiled at her, loving to see her happy. Trevor started going about how these birds were from a billion years ago but I wasn't listening. One of the birds stayed close to Ellie and me, flying between us. It landed on Ellie's outstretched finger, tweeting happily. I reached over and ran my finger down its back. It pushed itself against my hand. Ellie was still smiling.

"This is so cool." she breathed. I nodded and my eyes landed on something resting against Ellie's chest. It was the emerald that I had said matched her eyes. I grabbed it and held it up. Ellie blushed, looking back at the bird.

"You kept this?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled, pulling her into a hug. "That, is cool." I whispered to her and she laughed. I pulled back and stared at her. The moment was interrupted by the bird, who had flown from Ellie's hand and into a small cave.

"Hey guys, a way out." Trevor said, walking past us. We all followed them, and what we came across was like nothing I expected to find. Plants were everywhere, being fed by a giant ball of light that looked similarly like a sun. A huge waterfall was thundering down from the sky, birds swooping and gliding around it.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the centre of the earth." Trevor said slowly. I think he was being a little dramatic but I was still shocked into silence. "Max was right! He was right! MAX WAS RIGHT!" Trevor shouted happily for the whole…inner world to hear.

"Hannah your dad was right to." Ellie said, giving her a big smile. Hannah didn't look to happy but only we seemed to notice, Trevor to busy gloating over his belief in Max.

"They believed in something that everyone told them was impossible. They were RIGHT!" Trevor shrieked.

"ALRIGHT! We get it Trevor!" Ellie yelled at him. I snickered at his sheepish expression. "Now, what the heck is that light up there?" she asked in a calmer voice. Trevor seemed to collect himself as he answered.

"I can't tell…but it looks like some kind of luminescent gas combination…?"

"A terrarium." I answered. Ellie gave me a surprised look. Look who's the smart one now. I smirked at her. "Didn't expect that huh?" I said smugly. She just rolled her eyes.

"A terrarium right under the crust of the earth…a world within the world." Trevor said in a amazement. We started to walk again, exploring the magnificent world we had stumbled upon. Trevor was reading from his book and everything was almost exactly the same.

"It's exactly what Lyden Brock wrote." he laughed, closing the book.

"So you're saying Lyden Brock, the character, was real?" Hannah questioned.

"Someone came down here. Someone saw all this. Someone got out and someone told Verne." he summarised, taking in everything around us. A way out?

"Someone got out? That's the best news I've heard all day." I said happily.

"Doesn't this just blow your mind?" Trevor continued, ignoring me as he blew on a giant dandelion. The white spores floated away, surrounding Ellie, Hannah and I. Ellie laughed happily, reaching out and touching one of the spores. I smiled and pulled her closer to me, letting her lean against my chest. The spores swirled around us, like a mini white hurricane. We were enclosed together.

"My mind is blown, yes." Hannah chuckled. We began exploring again, passing by some huge mushrooms. Every now and then I would glance at Ellie. Even when she was covered in mud and was still drying off a little from our swim, she still looked beautiful. My mind started to wander back to what she had said in the mine cart, about how she was jealous of the attention I was giving Hannah. I hadn't realised I was giving Hannah any real attention. The only reason I placed dibs on Hannah in front of her was to rile her up but I didn't think she'd take it so seriously. And that kiss…it was amazing. I knew my dream had started to make me feel something for the hot tempered girl but now, after feeling her lips on mine, I knew I was completely in love with her. I know that's a bit of a jump from barely being able to tolerate her but…No one, not any girlfriend I had ever had before, can made me feel the way she dose. When she mocked me and brought my dad up, I never thought I could experience such heartache. I had promised myself to not forgive her…but when she nearly drowned that promise went out the window and all I could think about was saving her.

"Hey Sean, check this out." I heard Ellie say. I stopped, realising that I had moved away from her slightly. I caught back up with her to see her standing in front of a tall, twisted tree with a way in at the bottom. We looked at each other and I could tell what she was thinking.

"Sean? Ellie?" we heard Hannah and Trevor call as they approached us.

"I'm going up." I said when Trevor was beside me. Ellie nodded but waited behind.

"Hey wait up." Trevor said in a cautious voice as he followed. Ellie and Hannah didn't follow us, beginning to talk. I hope Ellie was apologising to Hannah. Even though Ellie had saved her life, I could tell Hannah was still a little uneasy around her. When I reached the top of the tree I was amazed at what I saw. It looked like someone had made a home out of it. There was a table with food and notebooks on it, a hammock in the corner big enough for two. I picked up one of the not books.

"Trevor look, this must be one of Lyden Brock's note books." I said excitedly. Trevor took a look at the book before glancing down at his own. His face fell as he held up the book.

"Yeah…Sean. Those aren't Lyden Brock's notes." he mumbled, showing me the page from my dads book. The hand writing was exactly the same. I stared up at Trevor, a million questions racing through my mind. Before I could ask even one of them, a voice sounded from outside.

"Trevor! Could you come out here?" Hannah shouted. I looked out the window to see Hannah and Ellie standing together. Ellie wasn't looking at us, choosing instead to gaze at the floor. Something didn't feel right as I looked up at Trevor.

"Could you wait here for a second?" Trevor asked and I nodded. I watched him as he talked with Hannah. She must have said something bad because he was suddenly taking off into the forest with her close behind. I stared down at Ellie, who was watching him go. She turned around to look at me and I could see tears running down her cheeks. I ran from the tree house, scarping myself a few times as I scrambled down the trunks tunnel. When I reached her I forced her to look at me.

"Ellie what's going on?" I demanded.

"Sean I'm so sorry." She sniffed. I gave her a confused look. She just gulped, taking me by the hand and leading me down the path that Trevor and Hannah took. Soon we where at a beach. Before us stood Trevor and Hannah, who were standing in front of a pile of rocks.

"Who is that?" I demanded, my voice shaking. Ellie gave me a look. "No." I pleaded but she nodded sadly. Trevor came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder and Hannah gave me a kiss on the head. I didn't want there comfort though, I just wanted Ellie. She must have read my thoughts because as soon as Hannah had pulled away she beside me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I never even got the chance to know him." I mumbled, my voice shaking. Ellie only hugged me tighter, stroking my hair gently.

"He wrote you something and I really want you to hear it." Trevor said gravely, pulling out a little journal that I think I saw him pick up in the tree house.. I nodded, staring at the ocean while fighting back tears. "August fourteenth 1997. Today was Sean's third birthday." I looked up at him. "Six weeks ago I promised myself I would be home to give him his first baseball glove. Now I'm worried I'll never get the chance. I set out to make an incredible discovery to share with Trevor and the world, but now I would trade it all just to watch you grow up, to see the brave and certain man I know you will become. Happy birthday Sean, love Daddy." that did it, soon the tears were flowing down my cheeks. I hated myself for crying over a man I barely knew, especially in front of Ellie. Amazingly enough, she just rested her head on my shoulder, her own tears falling. Trevor came over and pulled me away from her and into a hug. I cried into his shirt.

Soon we were all back in the tree house, Ellie and I sitting on the hammock bed. Ellie was resting against me, her head on my shoulder while my arm was around her waist. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. I never thought I would need someone as much as I needed her right now. I had just found out my dad was dead and had cried and she hadn't said a bad word to me. Instead she comforted me, made me feel truly wanted. Hannah and Trevor were talking amongst themselves, sometimes glancing at us.

"According to Max's journal we're here, surrounded by lava during periods of intense seismic activity." there was a large rumble and I instinctively gripped Ellie closer to me. "The magma around us will soon turn into a big oven." Trevor finished.

"Is that what happened to my dad?" I asked. Hannah and Trevor looked a little uneasily at each other then at me. I sighed irritably as I stood up, gently placing Ellie along the hammock. She snuggled into it.

"Look I know I'm just a kid but I can handle this." I whispered. They shared another look and nodded.

"Max was planning an escape." Trevor said quietly, catching on that I wanted Ellie to get some rest.

"His research here says that temperatures down here can reach up to two hundred degrees." Hannah added.

"The average human being can't withstand more then one hundred and thirty five." Trevor muttered lowly. I quickly check a thermometer I had pack.

"It's already ninety five degrees." I said quickly.

"It was already eighty two when we got here and rising-fast." Trevor warned.

"So what do we do?" Hannah asked.

"We follow Max's plan. Here's what he wrote: my analyses of the original Verne text leads me to believe that across the ocean due north from here there is a geyser-like river that could lead me back to the surface.." Trevor read aloud.

"So we find the geyser and hitch a ride topside?" I asked. Trevor still looked unsure.

"It's a little more complicated then that, see it could get so hot down here that the water could just evaporate." he explained.

"How much time do we have?" Hannah asked worriedly.

"Fort-eight hours, seventy-two tops." Trevor said before another rumble sounded. Ellie moaned as she rolled over and I quickly checked on her. She seemed to be cradling her hurt arm. "Probably less." Trevor mumbled.

"Ok so the question is, what is the quickest way across the ocean?" Hannah asked. I finished checking on Ellie and turned back to the adults. They appeared to be getting no where with their ideas. I glanced around and saw my dads book sitting open on the table. The picture on the page was of a crudely made boat with a weird kite sail. I grinned as I picked it up and handed it to Trevor.

"It's all in the book." I said triumphantly. Trevor grinned at me then seemed to notice something.

"Are you tired Sean?" he asked. It was then that my pure exhaustion hit me head on. I stumbled slight, gripping the table for balance. Trevor smiled warmly. "Maybe you should follow Ellie's example and get some sleep, we'll wake you when we need your help with the raft." he said, standing up and walking out with Hannah following, throwing me a smug smile as she left.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the smile that formed at the chance to share a bed with the girl I loved. Carefully, so not to wake her, I slipped back into place beside Ellie. She must have missed my warmth or something because as soon as I lay down she rolled over and snuggled into my side. I sighed, never feeling so at peace, considering my situation.

"I love you." I mumbled quietly into her hair before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Review!


	9. Ellie's First Tangle With Death

Sorry everything is taking so long but here is the next update!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ellie's POV<p>

After the whole finding Max issue, Sean and I had grown closer then ever. It was…weird, in a nice kind of way. Whenever I fell asleep, Sean was holding me tightly while whispering softly in my ear and when I woke up he was watching me with kind chocolate coloured eyes. I was loving the attention but couldn't help but wonder why he was giving it to me. I hadn't done anything special.

Well I did comfort him the most when we found his dad, but by the end of the night he was the one cradling me while I slept. I'm glad he did that, I kept rolling on my arm. I didn't want to worry anyone, but it was really starting to hurt and was going slightly grey. there were still some flecks of metal stuck there, the ones that hurt to much to pick out. I knew that if I told Sean he would get really overprotective and make us stop working on the raft to take care of me. If he did that then we would never finish on time. It's no big deal I can wait until we get home before I tell them, it's not like it's serious.

"Ouch," I cried, jumping as a sharp twig brushed over my arm. I checked to see if there was any blood. Just a little, but it was darker then usual. Nothing to worry about.

"Ellie can you hand me that branch?" Hannah asked. I nodded and heaved it up to hand it to her. It was a lot harder then I thought it would be to lift ad by the time I had it in my harms I was puffing and panting. Sean was next to me in a second, discarding his own branch to help me with mine.

"Go away," I muttered to him, hating how weak I was becoming around him. He scowled as he heaved it up onto his shoulder before walking it over to Hannah. I couldn't help but marvel at his strength, feeling my mouth water slightly. I started to feel light-headed as a hot flush rushed through my body. Just as I started to sway I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ellie are you okay?" he asked cautiously. I shook my head, clearing it from its haze before giving him a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just goanna head down to the beach for bit." I mumbled tiredly. He looked unsure but nodded before turning back to the raft with Hannah. I turned and headed down to the beach, kicking a pebble as I went. When I reached the shore I sat down, my head swimming. I don't know what's wrong with me today. This morning I didn't want to wake up, having a headache, then I didn't want to eat anything until Sean force-fed me a banana he had found and now I can barely stand for more then five minutes.

My eyelids started to droop and I realised that I was seriously tired. Laying down on the sand, I let my eyes close and soon I was asleep.

I dreamed on the beach. Everything was blurry with shapes darting around everywhere. I felt hot and bothered, my hands shaking as I ran. Someone was next to me, pulling me along while screaming something. I had a moment of clear vision and saw it was Sean. He was screaming at me to keep moving, saying the T-rex was going to catch us. Suddenly I was on the floor, a huge crevice between me and Sean.

"Ellie keep running!" he shouted at me but I couldn't move, only watch as he took a run up before leaping the crevice, just missing the edge with his feet but catching it with his hands. I threw myself down, gripping his arms tightly and pulling as hard as I could. Sean scrabbled against the edge but he couldn't get up, no matter how hard we tried. "Ellie just run! Let me go! You're more important!" he shouted. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I shook my head.

"No, we can make it together!" I cried. He gave me a sad smile.

"I love you Ellie." he said softly before forcing his hands from mine, plummeting into the fiery chasm.

"NO SEAN!" I cried, rolling into a ball as I sobbed over the death of the boy I loved.

I sat bolt upright in the sand before falling back down again, to weak to move. I don't know how long I'd been lying on this beach but I really wanted to go back to the tree house and sleep more. I couldn't fall asleep out here, who knows what's out here. I tried to force myself to sit up, but just couldn't find the strength. I tumbled back into the sand, whimpering slightly from the pain in my arm.

"Sean." I cried weakly, praying to anyone who was listening that he would come and find me.

"She said she was going down to the beach! I'll see if she's still-ELLIE!" I heard a voice cry before a shape was on their knees beside me. It rolled me onto my back and once again I was staring back into Sean's eyes.

"Sean?" I grumbled, trying to roll back over but he stopped me, helping me sit up. "I don't feel so good." I mumbled weakly.

"It's okay Ellie. I'm goanna take you to Trevor and Hannah, they'll help you. They have to." He said determinedly as he lifted me into his arms. I groaned, rolling into his chest. Just as I was about to doze off I was placed in our hammock by Sean before I was surrounded by the rest of the gang. "I don't know what's wrong with her but she has a fever and can't sit up." Sean said hurriedly to them.

"Has she been exposed to anything dangerous? Besides everything else here?" Hannah asked. I could hear Sean struggling to come up with an answer.

"She was hit by some of the metal shards when the sensor exploded a few days ago b-but she said she was fine." he said hysterically, pacing in front of me. There was a tense silence.

"Let me look." Trevor said, sounding grave. I was to weak to move but hissed in pain as he touched my arm. "It's just as I thought. She has a mild case of blood poisoning." I heard Sean gasp before he was beside me, gently stroking my hair with a trembling hand.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Did anyone bring any medication?" Trevor asked, sounding urgent. I could hear rustling before Sean cried out.

"I can't find any!" he sounded desperate. I didn't think I meant that much to him.

"Calm down Sean!" Hannah said softly.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Sean snapped. "Ellie is dying and there's nothing we can do!" he sounded like he was going to start crying.

"Don't worry Sean I have some medicine in my backpack." Hannah soothed. Sean stopped panicking and came to sit beside me again, going back to wiping my forehead. "Now the medicine was mixed with some of the water from when we fell so it might not be as effective as we'd like." Hannah warned, prepping the needle from the first aid kit.

"Meaning?" Sean asked.

"There's only a fifty-fifty chance it could work. If she pulls through the night then she'll be okay." Hannah answered grimly, giving me the shot. I winced, wishing Sean would hold me some more. I missed his warmth. As if to answer my prayers, Sean climbed into the hammock next to me, pulling me close to him. Using the little strength I had left I snuggled into him, resting my aching head on his chest. The medicine started to kick in and soon I was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Throughout the night I slipped in and out of consciousness and every time I woke up Sean was there, staring at me with concerned eyes. At one point I think I must have been hallucinating because when my eyes opened I think I saw Sean, tears running down his cheeks as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You can't die Ellie, please. I know you can't hear me but...I love you." he chocked out softly. I couldn't find the strength to answer so just fell back asleep, wondering what else I would dream up.

Finally morning came along and I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Sean's sleeping face, his mouth slightly open as he dreamt. I smiled at the fond scene, wishing I could wake up every morning like this-which I had been doing for the past couple days. Testing how well I had recovered, I sat up. No wooziness so I stood up and walked around. I smiled, glad I was feeling better.

"Ellie, please...please be ok." I heard a voice mumble. I turned back to Sean to see him clutching onto one of the pillows Hannah had made tightly. I smiled endearingly at him, walking over and stroking his fringe. He sighed happily, his eyes lazily opening. "Ellie? Ellie!" he cried, sitting up and pulling me towards him. I giggled as he sobbed quietly. "I thought you were goanna die. You have no idea how worried I was." he cried. I sighed into him.

"It's ok Sean, I'm fine. Now I really think we should get back to work on the raft." I said. He seemed tense for a moment, staring into my eyes.

"Ellie I...I just want to say..." Why was he so nervous. He sighed in defeated. "When this is all over...I have something I really want to tell you." he said softly. I nodded, taking his hand and leading him outside. I was shocked to see that, sitting on the sand of the beach, was a fully made raft.

"Wow. How long was I out?" I asked. Sean smiled down at me, squeezing my hand.

"Only two days. Come on, we haven't got much time." he said, dragging me towards the raft and sitting me down. I waited for the others to get everything together, having no idea how this raft worked. With a few flicks of the sail, it caught the wind and took flight, dragging it towards the sea. I grabbed Sean's hand as he ran for the raft, Hannah grabbing Trevor.

"It's just a little storm, ain't no big deal!" Trevor yelled in assurance as the waves crashed, water spraying everywhere. It was pouring down with rain and the sky was a blackish purple color with the frequent bursts of fork shaped lightening which flashed through the sky, brightening it all up for half a second. The thunder rumbled on and on like a thousand slamming doors and windows. Hannah moved toward the side of the boat, drenched by the freezing rain.

"There's something moving down there!" she cried and I looked over to.

"Probably just plankton! Same thing we saw back at the beach!" Trevor replied in a bellow. Sean leaned over side next to me, keeping a secure hand on my arm.

"I don't know it looks kinda big for plankton!" he said, pulling me away from the edge. Ever since my blood poisoning he's been far to protective.

"Sean, we're not at Sea World, so just back up a little!" ordered Trevor.

"I think it's some sort of fish!" I yelled, shaking out my hair. Sean suddenly jumped back. I then saw the reason for his sudden movement and yelled out in fright. It was a huge fish, silvery with giant, wide translucent eyes and teeth like knives. It had leapt out at Sean and when he jumped out of the way it went straight for Trevor. He wrestled with it until he finally kicked it off. Soon fish everywhere were jumping out of the water, trying to take a chunk out of us.

"They're everywhere!" Sean yelled, us standing back to back to protect each other.

"Sean! Ellie! I told you we'd get to the batting cage!" Trevor shouted back, pulling out three large sticks. We then whacked every fish that leapt out at us, smashing them right out to sea. I noticed one headed for Sean. Instinctively, I whacked at it, making it bounce off the mast and right into another one, knocking both of them into the water.

"Nice shot!" Sean yelled and I smiled. Hannah mimicked and soon we were all whacking fish away from each other. Then I heard something beeping… a phone?

"Do you hear something?" Hannah asked. Sean pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello? Mom? Mom, I can't hear you...uh, Uncle Trevor, Ellie and I are… sorta on a…a fishing trip… and uh…uh…uhm…oh no it was Ellie's idea...uh" I followed his gaze and scowled when it was at Hannah's butt. I did a double take and saw a huge fish, mouth gaping open at Hannah's behind. Before I could do anything, Trevor had picked it up and whacked it. "Uh… Uncle Trevor just caught a really big one… and…" All of a sudden, a fish had leapt out and caught it with its mouth. "My phone!" he cried. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll buy you another one okay...uh Sean?" I said, pointing to the massive thing moving behind him.

"I got it – Argh!" An enormous snake-like thing had burst out of the water and jumped onto the raft. Its jaws snapped at Sean, who pushed me behind him. Wait, no. Whatever this thing was, It was going for the fish at his feet. It snagged it and crept back into the sea. Soon enough there was more of them.

"Look! They don't want us they want the fish!" Trevor yelled us we huddled together in the center of the raft. "Sean, Ellie you take the tiler, we'll take the front. Hannah, hold the slack!" He bellowed. Sean and I went to the back while the two adults were at the front. Trevor then told us something not either of us understood.

"What?" We said together.

"THAT WAY!" We turned the rudder, and we started going left. "Now, Hannah, just let it out gently, gently." He said to Hannah, who held the rope.

"It's working!" I shouted, grinning. Sean grinned back before turning to his uncle.

"You're the man, uncle Trev!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell the scientific community for years!" Sean and I laughed but then quickly stopped as the sail was jerked forward. Hannah suddenly fell back.

"Hannah!" Trevor yelled, coming to the back of the boat where my she lay. I noticed the ropes of the sail slipping free. I tapped Sean's arm and he nodded. We both ran forwards towards the ropes.

"Are you okay?" I yelled to Hannah as I passed but I didn't think she'd heard me. She yelped as Trevor pulled her back to her feet. I got a glimpse of her bleeding hands and winced. Trevor continued to help the struggling woman as Sean and I ran to catch the sail. We pulled and pulled at the sail. Both of us screamed "NO!" when it snapped off. We were jerked up and Sean grabbed my waist.

"SEAN! ELLIE!" The adults yelled out our names.

"TREVOR! HANNAH!" I screamed back, clutching onto Sean tightly.

"WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET GO!" Sean yelled in my ear over the thunder. I curled myself into him, letting him protect me.

"NO!" Hannah yelled after us.

"HANG ON! DON'T LET GO!" Trevor cried out but we were already lost into the sky.

* * *

><p>There it is, tell me what you think.<p>

Review!


	10. Sean's Big Step

Here you go.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sean's POV<p>

"Ow…oh god that hurts." I mumbled as I pushed my face off the ground, dusting it free of the…sand? I shook my head, looking around.

"Whoa!" I cried, coming face to face with one of those fish with the huge teeth. I settled down as I realised it was dead, pushing myself into a kneeling position and looking around some more. I was on a beach, puddles dotted around. Water! I cupped my hands and lifted some of it up to my mouth, only to spit it back out as an awful strong salt flavour washed into my mouth. Turning my head to spit, I noticed the tattered remains of the sail that had dragged me hear. I grimaced, I hope the others were ok.

Wait…others…ELLIE! Where was she? I sprang up, looking frantically around for her. I was alone on the beach, not even a set of footprints. I dashed off, slipping through a crevice in the wall and careering through the tunnels, screaming her name at the top of my lungs.

"ELLIE! ELLIE WHERE ARE YOU!" I cried, searching everywhere I could for her. After nearly an hour I felt like giving up, collapsing onto the ground in a hopeless heap. I cried helplessly for Ellie, never getting the chance to tell her I loved her. An echoed tweeting sound interrupted my grieving. I looked up to see a familiar looking luminescent bird hovering near me. I sniffed loudly.

"Hey little guy." I mumbled. The bird tweeted again, flicking its small head in the direction of another slim tunnel. I heaved myself into a standing position, following the small bird. "I don't know what you're trying to do, there's not much that can make this…better…" I trailed off as I stopped in front a familiar shape, curled near a small shower of water as it washed a long cut in its arm. I just stood there, waiting for her to notice me. She must have felt something because she turned to look at me, her eyes widening.

"Sean?" she whispered. I nodded. Slowly she stood up, her task of washing her arm forgotten as she slowly walked towards me. I moved as well, encircling my arms around her waist as she stepped into my embrace. "I was scared you had died. I thought I was never going to see you agai-" I leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. I never thought something like this could feel so good. I pulled her closer, emotions exploding everywhere within my heart and stomach. She responded immediately, her arms wrapping around my neck and pulling us closer together. I don't know how much time we spent just kissing but soon we pulled away from each other.

"What was that for?" Ellie asked with a small grin. I smiled down at her, my forehead leaning on hers.

"To keep me sane enough to get you out of here so we can go on a proper date." I said truthfully. A grin broke out onto my angels face. I smiled back, taking her hand and leading her back over to the small water fall. I took a quick drink before finishing the job on her arm. Realising I had no bandages I ripped off one of my sleeves and wrapped it around her arm.

"Really Sean, you don't have to." Ellie tried to say but I could tell she already appreciated having her wound covered. Once we were done I took her hand and followed the bird back out of the tunnel.

"Come, the river's north so we follow south." he mumbled. I stopped.

"Shouldn't we go north then?" she asked. I smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"The polarity is reversed. My uncle told me while you were unconscious." I explained as we started on our journey. For a few hours we just walked, sometimes talking about what we were goanna be doing once we got home. I decided to be truthful and told her I wanted to take her out on a date. I wasn't goanna drop the 'I love you' bomb until at least one date.

Eventually we came to an open area of flat ground. Well, when I say open I mean a wide stretch between our entrance and the exit of the cave. I gave Ellie a smile, glad to be close to being out of this maze. I took a few steps out, feeling Ellie hesitate beside me.

"Sean, something doesn't feel right." I just chuckled, trying to act cool.

"Don't worry, it's fi-" I couldn't finish my sentence, tripping over a loose rock. I landed flat on my front, grimacing as Ellie giggled. As I was pushing myself up I noticed my pocket knife floating in mid air.

"Sean…what's going on?" Ellie asked, coming to stand beside me. I just stared at th knife, then at my compass. The needle was pointing all over the place.

"I get it." I mumbled before turning to her. "A magnetic field." Ellie nodded in understanding. "You ready?" I asked, taking her hand in mine.

She nodded determinedly and we dashed forwards. Rumbles groaned out under our feet as we sprinted. Was it just me or were the rocks moving under our feet? My assumption was proven correct as Ellie's foot landed on a loose rock, sending it down instead of kicking it away. We stared at each other.

"Magnetic rocks?" she asked and I shrugged. I grabbed Ellie's hand with my own again, noting that it was signifiguntly more clammy then before, yet I didn't pull away. Ellie's hand was pulsating with heat, making my hand ever clammier. I was shivering, but I was hot. I looked at her and smiled lightly.

"Let's just get this over with shall we?" I squeezed my hand reassuringly, "Just follow my lead." she nodded, hoping nothing would go wrong.

Once we reached the edge of the cliff, I let go of Ellie's hand and an empty, pathetic feeling filled my heart. I looked at the rocks that were in front of us. I sucked in a deep breath, took one step back and jumped to the first floating rock. I felt my heart race, like it was going to come out of my chest. I sighed once my legs stopped shaking and looked back at Ellie.

"Okay, once I jump to the next rock; you jump to the one I'm standing on okay?" I instructed. She looked like she wanted to nod, but it looked like she was having a fit. I was worried, but jumped to the next rock. Just like the first rock, I was shaky at first, but slowly regained my control.

It was my her now.

I watched he walk backwards a good three or four steps, close her eyes, then started running forwards and took a leap of faith. She wasn't as graceful as I was; she landed on her hands and knees making the rock lurch forward and crash into mine.

"Shit!" she screamed as my rock moved farther away from her. I was gripping the rock with my hands so tightly my knuckles were turning white. Once I was steady I looked up to see Ellie's rock slowly starting to turn upside down. I lost all rational thought at seeing the girl I love in danger.

"Hold on tight!" I cried. All I could do was watch as she did what I said. I watched as he rock slowly started to flip upside down. It didn't look good for a good minute.

"Sean! I can't hold on anymore!" she screamed. I just wanted to be in her place, just so she could be safe.

"Move your body forward! The momentum will help the rock flip over!" I ordered. I watched as she slowly tilted her body forwards, when she was finally right side up again, she was only half way across. How was she going to get across?

"Sean! What do I do?" she cried. I said the first thing that registered in my mind.

"Paddle?" she gave me her famous 'Are you kidding me?' look.

That was actually the smartest idea I had. She started "paddling" the air with her hands. Soon she reached my side, collapsing in my arms as I pulled her to safety.

"I need to rest for a bit." she panted.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"My arms feel like lead are about ready to give out you dunce!" she snapped.

I chuckled lightly. "Ah." just then the bird, or Tweeters, flittered past, giving us a 'come on' look. "You try doing that without wings!" I snapped up at him. Ellie laughed, leaning against my chest as Tweeters looked as sheepish as a bird could.

* * *

><p>There it is. I think this is the furthest a Journey To The Centre Of The Earth Fanfiction has gotten. I dare anyone to out do me.<p>

Review!

Don't forget to check out my on going or coming up Fics, I'm posting trailers on my profile-PM me if you think they'll be good.


	11. Ellie And Sean's Love And Life

Here's the last chapter. It's a little long but I wanted to end it in Ellie's POV

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ellie's POV<p>

Sean kissed me! He kissed me. It was definitely the pick me up I needed after waking up on a beach, all alone with my arm reopened. I'm so glad Sean was there to catch me when I got to the other side. Although undoubtedly one of the most idiotic things I had ever heard, paddling was the right way to go. We were walking again, following the brilliantly named Tweeters as he lead us out of the tunnels and into a huge wasteland.

"Trevor?" Sean shouted.

"Hannah?" I called. We walked for what felt like hours but was really only twenty minutes, crossing the wasteland. Sean was still calling for his uncle but my strength was fading quickly. We stopped, standing on a small hill. Sean took that time to stop, wiping his forehead then checking his compass. I looked over his shoulder to see that we were heading south. According to Sean that meant we were heading north but I was to tired to care.

"Come on, we need to keep going." Sean panted, jumping down from the hill before turning to help my down. I jumped into his arms, knowing he would catch me. As I steadied myself I noticed that Sean wasn't looking at me, but at something over my shoulder. I turned to see a whole T-Rex head buried in the sand. I jumped in freight, Sean's arms gripping me tighter.

"Jesus Christ!" I cried. I felt Sean nod.

"I really wish I'd read that book." he mumbled, more to himself then me. I turned to look at him.

"You haven't even read the book?" I yelled. Sean blushed.

"I read half of it." he offered. I just rolled my eyes before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's a good thing you're cute." I mumbled before giving him a soft kiss. He grinned as I pulled away.

"I'm already loving the new you." he laughed. The new me?

"What was wrong with the old me?" I asked him seriously. His face flushed.

"N-Nothing. I-I was just saying-" I didn't want to hear it. Boys were all the same…only interested in one thing.

"Forget it Sean! Lets just get home!" I snapped, pulling myself away from him…no matter how much it hurt. His face fell, his mouth hanging open. As I began to stomp off I froze when I heard a growl. I slowly turned to see Sean looking around. He quickly ran at me, taking my hand and leading me behind some rocks.

"Come on we need to hide!" he said desperately, pulling me against him. I pulled myself away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped. He looked sorry, but quickly covered it up with anger. The growling started up again and I pressed myself against the rock. Sean was still looking around, jumping whenever the ground shook. I was scared but I wasn't going to show it. Slowly, Sean peeked around the side. I did the same on my side, seeing nothing. Just as I was starting to relax a glob of god knows what splattered on the floor in front of us.

Sean and I shared a look before we both looked up. Standing above us, towering over the rocks, was a fully grown, teeth barred T-Rex. Sean looked like he was going to have a heart attack as another bucket load of slobber dropped onto his face. No way in hell am I kissing that now. He wiped his face in a quick swipe. The T-Rex roared again before slamming its head down. I just managed to pull Sean away before he became a human happy meal. We started running, sprinting away from the beast and towards a large group of caves.

The T-Rex followed, smashing right through a arch of solid rock. I cried out as a rock struck my leg, causing me to stumble. Sean instantly grabbed me, pulling up and pushed me ahead of him. We reached a cave and he pushed me through the small opening, diving in after me. We scrambled to the back, Sean placing himself between me and the T-Rex. The T-Rex peeked in, staring at us with one eye before smashing a hole in the cave wall big enough to fit his nose in. Sean and I started screaming, letting all the fear loose as the T-Rex's face came within centimetres of Sean. We were goanna die. We were goanna die and I never got to tell Sean I love him.

Sean turned to look at me, seeming to forget about the monster trying to eat us.

"Ellie I'm so sorry for implying that I didn't like you before I revealed that I wanted to be your boyfriend." he was apologising for something that I overreacted about? He was to perfect. "Do you remember when I told you I wanted to tell you something when we got home?" I nodded. He took my hands in his, stroking the backs of them with his thumbs. "I love you. I've always loved you, ever since we were thirteen. If we're going to die now then I at least wanted you to know." he confessed. I felt my eyes water. I took his face in my hands.

"I love you to Sean…even when you act like a complete idiot. I'm so sorry that I acted so rudely to something you meant as a compliment." I said with a smile before placing my lips on his in a sweet kiss. He returned it, gripping me around my waist tightly. We broke apart as the T-Rex pushed its head further into our cave. Sean pulled me closer to him, stroking my head with a shaky hand as he whispered that he loved over and over in my ear.

"Sean? Ellie?" A muffled voice shouted over our screams. Our heads snapped up together and we turned to the cave wall.

"Trevor!" Sean shouted. I could hear a banging sound and the wall was shaking. Was he trying to break through solid rock? A second later a hole was smashed into the wall by a stick wielding maniac. I'll take that as a yes. Sean was grabbed first but he pushed me forwards.

"Take Ellie first!" he shouted, taking Trevor's hand off his arm and placing it on mine. Trevor tugged me through then immediately pulled Sean through. Sean tumbled through into me. I gripped him tightly, he holding onto me for dear life.

"Boy am I glad to see you two." Trevor panted. We both nodded at him.

"Yeah…you too." Sean panted.

"Are you guys alright?" Trevor asked. We both nodded. Another roar sounded from behind Trevor, who jumped. "Maybe we should go." he suggested and we nodded again. As we all haled ourselves to our feet Sean stopped.

"Wait! Is that the geyser?" Sean asked. Trevor nodded, looking distressed.

"Yeah that's where we're going!" a deafening crash sounded behind us as the T-Rex smashed through the caves. We all screamed as we bolted towards the geyser, the T-Rex's footsteps thundering behind us.

"What is that?" Trevor yelled. Hasn't he ever seen a freaking dinosaur before?

"Haven't you ever seen a dinosaur before?" Sean shouted to his uncle. Thank you Sean.

"Not one with skin on it!" Trevor shouted back. He had a point there. I snuck a glance behind us to see the T-Rex gaining on us.

"He's to fast guys, we're not goanna make it." I shouted. Trevor looked over at me but his eyes travelled further. Suddenly he darted away from us, heading over to where he was looking.

"Trevor what are you doing?" Sean shouted after him.

"That's muscovite it's the same kind from the cave before!" he explained. Trevor you're a genius!

"There's no way it's goanna hold you!" Trevor you're dead.

"It can't hold him either! You guys keep running!" he was risking his life for us. Sean gave me a panicked look. He had just got his uncle back he couldn't loose him, not after loosing his father-it could kill him.

"Trevor no!" his voice was covered by a loud cracking noise as the T-Rex stepped onto the muscovite. Nothing happened, the T-Rex just continued to gain on Trevor

"It's not working Trevor!" I yelled at him.

"Keep running!" he ordered.

"It's gaining on you Trevor." Sean warned.

"I know just keep running!" he screamed at us. I grabbed Sean's hand, squeezing it tightly. Suddenly one of the loudest cracking noises I ever heard sounded as the T-Rex's foot smashed through the floor.

"Trevor it's working!" Sean shouted, switching his tone. Everything was going great, until Sean and I both realised at the same time that the muscovite was also breaking under Trevor.

"Run Trevor!" I shouted as a huge cracking sounded and Trevor and the dinosaur, along with the floor, disappeared.

"No!" cried Sean, heading over to the gap. I followed, watching for any more muscovite. We reached the edge and Sean collapsed to his knees, looking over the edge.

"Trevor!" he shouted. He was met with grunting as two hands gripped the edge.

"I just remembered something." he grunted, pulling himself up higher. "I hate field work!"

Sean laughed as he pulled his uncle up onto the ground.

"That was amazing, and the ground…and the T-Rex. Then you were." Sean blabbered. I laughed as Trevor took it all in.

"Yeah…really lucky." he grunted, stretching slightly. I smiled, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist in a hug.

"You did great Trevor." I mumbled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me tiredly.

"Ok come on." he gasped tiredly. We nodded and headed off towards the geyser. We ran through the caves, feeling the heat intensify as we reached the river.

"How are we going to get to the geyser? The waters boiling." Sean asked, my hand held in his.

"I don't know, we need something that floats." Trevor mumbled, wiping his face. The heat was almost unbearable, my eyes stinging with tears. Sean rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. Just as we were starting to realise our luck had run out, a shape floated down through the steam, a shape in the form of the top half of a familiar T-Rex head. And the one steering it was my favourite blonde European tour guide…Hannah.

"Who had dibs again?" she asked. Trevor and Sean both pointed at each other. I raised an eyebrow at Sean, who blushed sheepishly before wrapping an arm around my waist. I smirked at him before pointing at Trevor. Hannah chuckled as she pulled the skull closer.

"She's the best mountain guide on the planet." I said as I jumped into the skull. Hannah smiled at me, drawing me into a hug.

"And you're the best client I've ever had." I smiled as I hugged her back. We separated and Hannah looked over my head to Trevor.

"You didn't really think you could scare me away did you?" she asked and Trevor smiled sheepishly. I snuck away over to Sean, leaning against him. "You'll have to try harder then that." she finished with a chuckle as she rowed. "You know I'm still billing you right?" Hannah quipped.

"Can I open a tab?" Trevor joked. I would have laughed if I hadn't felt a jolt knock the boat to the side.

"What was that?" Sean asked, wrapping a secure arm around me. Trevor took a small flashlight and shined it on the river.

"It's the river bed." he said and the boat rocked some more. "You might want to hold on." he advised. Sean lowered us into a sitting position, keeping me pressed against him. The boat rocked more, throwing us about until it flew from the river bed and flew down into a large pit. I screamed and Sean held me tighter, slipping an arm around my shoulders to cradle my head. The skull came to a sudden halt, causing me to hit my head on Sean's outstretched arm. We all groaned as we sat up. Sean stood up to look over the edge.

"What's that light down there?" Sean asked. I joined him, as did Trevor.

"That's lava, well magma and it's rising." he declared, sounding grim.

"Shouldn't there be water or steam or something?" Sean asked frantically.

"We're to late for the geyser, we missed it." Trevor said. Sean looked even more frantic, gripping my hand tightly.

"What do we do Trevor?"

"Do you have any suggestions professor?" Hannah asked. Trevor ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Look without water there's no steam and without steam there's no geyser and it looks like there hasn't been any water for about two or three hours now." Trevor yelled. Sean still looked determined.

"But the walls are still wet!"

"That's impossible it's a hundred and thirty degrees down here." Trevor argued. I looked at the wall and saw that Sean was right.

"Will you stop being so negative and look at the damn wall!" I shouted at Trevor, who's eyes widened. Sean smiled down at me.

"I have never loved you more." he said with a grin. I grinned back, leaning up to kiss him.

"It is wet. And cold." Trevor said, hitting the wall. "There's water behind here, maybe in a pocket or something." as Trevor continued I sneaked another look over the edge to see the lava had gotten closer.

"Guys it's getting closer." I warned. Trevor leaned down over the edge of the skull, brushing his fingers against some white stuff on the wall.

"Hey, magnesium." the skull jolted and I stumbled over to the side. Sean grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the edge.

"Guy's we're slipping." Sean warned.

"Flare." Trevor demanded and I handed him one.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as he took it.

"I'm goanna light the magnesium, and this time on purpose." he answered, lighting the flare and pressing it against the wall. All that happened was the flare simmering out.

"Damn! It's to wet. Give me another." he demanded. Ok Mr bossy here's your flare. I handed him another and he leaned further over the edge. "Grab my legs." he said and we all grabbed a part of his legs and lowered him further down. Once again, the wall was to wet and the flare simmered out. Sean and I pulled Trevor up as Hannah grabbed some rope.

"You're goanna have to tie me off I've gotta get down lower." he sounded scared. Sean looked back over the edge.

"Trevor I-it's getting closer." he said fearfully. I grabbed his hand again, pressing the flare into it.

"It's goanna be ok Sean. We'll get out of here and then have that date you promised." I said comfortingly.

"Date? What date?" Trevor asked loudly as Hannah finished tying him to the T-Rex skull. I blushed as Sean cleared his throat, stepping away from me to light the flare.

"It's the last one." he said gravely as he handed it to Trevor. He all held our breath as Trevor leaned over the side, Hannah feeding him rope. Slowly Trevor was lowered towards the rapidly rising lava. The skull jolted again, causing me to scrape m side against the skull. I ignored the pain, to focused on getting out alive.

Once he reached a good level he pressed the flare against the wall. Sean was watching his uncle carefully, gripping the edge until his knuckles turned white. When nothing happened I saw Trevor looking to the other side.

"It's still wet down here I'm goanna have to throw it to the other side." he's going to do what? Before I could object to his idea he threw the flare. I held my breath as it flew across the gap and hit the other side. A spark flared up in the wall and I felt my hope rise. He gripped Sean's hand tightly, but the spark flickered out taking my hope with it.

"NO!" Trevor cried. I sighed in defeat, leaning on Sean.

"It's over. We're going to die." I mumbled, feeling my tears slide down my cheeks. Sean wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you Ellie." he chocked into my hair. I would have kissed him, if it hadn't been for an explosion and Trevor screaming. I turned to see the magnesium alight and growing, blowing a hole in the wall.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Trevor shouted as water spewed from the hole. We pulled as quick as we could, getting him up as the water hit the lava. "Watch the teeth! Watch the teeth!" he cried as we pulled him over. As soon as he was over he pushed us to the floor. "Get down it's goanna blow." we all hit the floor, me curling into Sean's side while he wrapped an arm around me. The steam hit the bottom of the skull and we, along with the skull, were thrown upwards.

Rocketing upwards at over a hundred miles per hour is not as much fun as I thought it would be.

"This thing's heating up!" Sean cried. I realised that it was, but most of my body was resting on Sean's.

"I know! Hang on!" Trevor cried, protecting Sean and Hannah's heads with his arms.

"Trust me I'm hanging on!" Hannah shouted back. We kept going for a few more seconds before a blue dot appeared ahead of us.

"Is that sky?" I asked. Sean gasped, pulling me closer. Within three seconds we were out, fresh air filling my senses. I let out a relieved sigh.

"I love thiiiiiisssssss!" I screamed as we started falling again.

"Hang on everybody!" Trevor shouted.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him as Hannah shouted.

"Stop saying that!"

"It just keeps coming up!" Trevor defended. I would have answered but the skull smashing into the ground took the breath from my lungs. I tried sitting up, only to be hit in the face by a load of berries. I turned to see Hannah getting hit with some to and Trevor was laughing at her, only to be hit with some himself. Sean laughed at him before turning to me, laughing all the harder. I sneered at him before chucking a handful of berries at him, splattering them all over his face and chest. He gave me a humours smile before his eyes widened.

He grabbed my head and pulled it down, tucking it safely into his chest. I heard a loud smash as the skull came to a halt, a few pieces of rubble raining down on my head. I carefully uncurled myself from Sean.

"Thanks." I mumbled smiling at him. He looked like he was going to answer, but was interrupted by Trevor.

"Hey it's mount Vesuvius. Sean, Ellie if your mothers ask what we did this weekend, uncle Trevor took you to Italy." he said, pointing a finger at us. We both nodded. I jumped again as a man ran around the corner, babbling useless Italian while staring at us. I turned to see him pointing at a wreaked trail we had torn down his mountain. Sean perked up, looking like he had an idea. Quickly he reached into his bag and pulled out a shiny rock. My eyes widened as he hopped out of the skull and over to the man. I followed him.

"Sean?" his uncle asked, holding up a bag full of diamonds, emeralds and rubies. I quickly felt my chest, sighing in relief as I felt Sean's crystal was still safely around my neck.

"What, so I took a few geological samples." he defended. I raised an eyebrow.

"A few geological samples?" he chuckled, smiling.

"Ok so a few pounds of geological samples but what do you expect I'm a scientists son." he answered. I smiled, letting him wrap an arm around my waist as he turned back to the Italian man. "Uh…you take this. Take this." he said in a really bad Italian accent. The mans eyes widened as he took the crystal.

"You want…slide again?" he asked and I laughed. Suddenly his eyes widened and he made an oh sound. Me and Sean both turned to see Trevor and Hannah in the middle of a passionate kiss. I smirked as I turned to Sean, grabbing his neck and pulling his face closer to mine.

"How about we follow their example?" I asked with a sly smile. He grinned as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Mm, berries." he mumbled against my lips.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I exited Trevor's apartment, Sean's hand holding mine. We were getting ready to go to the airport, finally heading to Canada. I was still wearing Sean's crystal around my neck, the shoelace replaced by a smooth black cord. Everyday Sean would look for it, kiss me then tell me I looked beautiful.<p>

"So tomorrow you guys are going to be Canadians?" Hannah asked. Oh I forgot to mention that Hannah moved down from Iceland to be with Trevor. We had exchanged numbers and e-mail addresses and were hoping to keep in touch.

"Yep." Sean answered as Trevor started singing the Canadian national anthem. I laughed, burying my face in Sean's shoulder.

"I'd say that was a lot of male…" I raised an eyebrow at Trevor. "…and female bonding packed into a very short amount of time. How about we take a couple weeks next time?" my face lit up as I kneeled down next to Sean as he started fiddling with his new backpack.

"A couple weeks?" I asked.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing over Christmas break?" he asked.

"Probably freezing our butts off." I answered and Sean laughed.

"We're free." he answered simply. Trevor grinned.

"I found this in your dads stuff." he said, handing Sean a book. I looked over his shoulder to see the word Atlantis on the cover.

"The lost city of Atlantis?" Sean mumbled, opening the first couple pages. He quickly shut the book, handing it to me as he got out an energy bar, crushed it up and emptied into a pocket in his bag. I heard a familiar tweeting sound and smiled.

"Sean, Ellie, what is that?" Trevor asked. I smirked.

"Our new pet." I answered as Tweeters hopped out the pocket.

"Do you think our moms will let us keep him?" Sean asked. As Trevor stammered for an answer Tweeters fluttered up into the sky, coming to land on my outstretched finger.

"Who cares, you're ours." I mumbled, stroking his back.

"Yeah." Sean agreed, slipping behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my shoulder. "I love you." he mumbled into my neck.

"I love you to." I said back, kissing the tip of his nose.

I smiled, turning my head to give him a quick kiss. I never thought a trip to the centre of the earth would turn out to be the best vacation ever.

* * *

><p>There you go, first finished Journey To The Centre Of The Earth fic that follows the story.<p>

Review and check out any fics and trailers I have written. I will not let you down :)!


End file.
